Inescapable Grasp of Eva
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: LOOK AT INESCAPABLE GRASP OF EVA, GATHERING OF THE CHILDREN! Unless you want to look at the original.
1. Return of Eva

**Inescapable Grasp of Eva**

Chapter I Return of Eva

**Summary: It's been a few months since Third Impact was stopped by Shinji. Everything has returned to normal. The pilots now all live together under Misato's roof. Asuka, although still fiery as normal, has slightly mellowed out, but still maintains her pride and her rather, obnoxious attitude. Rei was found in the remains of Reilith, and was discovered to be human. Shinji, has finally developed a backbone, but like the old saying goes, "Old habits die hard." He still apologizes on occasions, but he is not the spineless coward he was before. After a few short months of peace and quiet, things begin to go downhill once again.**

**To those who are rereading this, yes, it is a revised version. I hope you guys like this. I hope that it's much better than before.**

"What is the status of the Eva Units?" a voice asked.

"Unit 01 has been recovered from space, Unit 02 has been repaired, Unit 00, and 03 have been reconstructed, Unit 04 reappeared after Third Impact failed and Canada is prepping Unit 05 for transport, same thing with Russia for Unit 06 and China for Unit 07. All of them have been outfitted with the S2 Engine as well. NERV Eva Units 08-13 are being still being constructed; I predict they will be done in two years or so, except for Unit's 08 and 09, which will probably be during the Spring Time. Also Children's 5 through 8 will arrive here with their Eva's; Unit 05 will be arriving in two weeks." Another voice replied.

"Very good. We need to prepare for battle. Although Third Impact failed I don't plan to have Forth Impact instigated anytime soon. However the old men will think differently. SEELE is not happy. I want the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Child be reinstated. Make sure the good Sub-Commander gets the message." The first voice stated.

"Yes sir," the second person saluted leaving the room.

"You will not have your way. I will not allow you to destroy this world for your own twisted games. Not again."

It has been a few months since Shinji had stopped Third Impact. Things were going pretty normal save for a few things. Rei came back but as a human no longer able possessing her special traits. She had started to exhibit more emotions and was a bit more outgoing. Asuka although maintained her tough girl attitude was not as cold hearted as before and was a bit more open to people. Shinji although shy and had a tendency to blush to certain comments had developed enough backbone to fend for himself.

It was an early summer Saturday morning in early July. Shinji had just finished cleaning the dishes while Asuka and Rei were watching TV. Misato as usual was having her usual hangover when she finally dragged herself out of bed. And as usual she went to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer sitting down chugging her beer.

"YEAH!" followed by a loud burp, "THAT'S THE WAY TO START THE DAY!" Shinji merely shook his head in disbelief as he went sat down on the armchair joining Rei and Asuka in watching TV.

"Mien gott Misato, don't you ever get tired of that crap?" Asuka called out from her spot on the couch.

"Not when it's a good ol' can of Yibesu beer I won't," Misato retorted as she cracked open yet another, "Besides, it's not like it's killing me."

"Not yet it hasn't," Shinji grumbled.

"Misato-san, can not you at least have a cup of coffee in the morning, rather than your usual beer?" Rei inquired, as she remained transfixed to the show they were watching, "Plus you would stock up on that much more beer for when you need it."

"Oh boy," Shinji and Asuka groaned when they heard Misato humming in thought.

"You know what Rei, that's a great idea. Maybe I should consider that," a pair of loud smacks could be heard from Shinji and Asuka who had just slapped their foreheads in exasperation.

Misato then grabbed her third can of beer. She had just cracked it open when the phone rang. Grumbling she quickly picked up the phone.

"Katsuragi residence, Misato speaking."

"Good morning Misato. Did I pull you from your usual business?" a voice asked in a mocking voice.

She let out a groan as she responding, "What do you want Ritsuko?"

"I need you to bring yourself along with all three of your 'kids' down to NERV," she flatly replied.

Now Misato was confused, "What? I can understand me, but them? What do they have to do with anything? They've been inactive for a few months now."

"Yeah well apparently someone higher up has forced them into full duty again. Someone wants them to pilot the Eva's," Ritsuko's reply was calm and crisp.

"WHAT? DO YOU REMEMBER THE HELL THEY WENT THROUGH? NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THEY HAVE TO CLIMB BACK INTO THOSE DAMN THINGS?" Misato exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ouch my ear!" Ritsuko cried out, "Like it or not they will be piloting again. But from what I was told it won't involve the Angels. To make it quick, people have been stealing data concerning Eva, and there is a chance that something as strong as the Eva Series could start showing up and terrorizing the world. Now bring them here, and I'll brief all of your then. Good-bye." And with that she hung up the phone. Misato was highly annoyed as she knew forcing them back into the Eva piloting would probably be traumatizing, and even worse risk throwing them into depression, and probably insanity after piloting for a while. She let out a sigh as she walked in front of the T.V. to gain their attention.

"Misato-san, could you please move yourself? We are trying to watch T.V." Rei asked Misato with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Misato let out a sigh as she responded, "I'm sorry to burst your bubbles guys, but I just got a call from NERV, they want all three of you to start piloting again." Misato felt like her heart broke as she saw the pained expressions appear on their faces. She knew that they suffered so much from Eva and she hated that she had to be the one who to do the dirty work of forcing them back into piloting again.

"Why?" a highly distressed Shinji asked, "Why do they want us to go back into those damn machines?" tears threatened to pour from his eyes, "Sure out mothers may be in there but still….WHAT RIGHT TO THEY HAVE TO FORCE US BACK INTO THOSE DAMN MACHINES?"

Before Misato could answer the emergency klaxon sounded off again after a few months of peace. She looked at the three children pleadingly, only to be surprised as the three of them stood up putting on their shoes and running out the door. She wondered if maybe the fact that they city could be in danger that they would dare to set foot back into the cages again. Whatever the reason, they seemed to be willing to pilot again. She quickly changed grabbing her car keys and out the door as she followed the kids down towards the garage.

About 10 minutes later Misato's car screeched to a halt in her parking spot as all of them climbed out of the car and ran into NERV. While the kids went into the change rooms Misato headed straight for Central Dogma.

"Alright then let's get to work, report!" Misato exclaimed.

"I don't know, the MAGI detected what seems to be an A.T. Field, but its pattern doesn't match with anything that we would see in an Angel," Maya reported.

"Do we have a visual on the target?" Misato asked.

"Stand by," Makoto replied as he began working on his console, "Oh god…..Misato you are not going to like this." Everyone gasped when they saw the image appear on the main screen.

"Not those units," Misato breathed.

"No," Asuka's voice came over the comm. System. The camera revealed that she was curled up shaking in fear. The scars on her eyes had healed but her arm still had a long scar of where here arm split as well as 8 scars along her torso from where the lances had penetrated her.

Knowing that Asuka was in no condition to fight, "Asuka, get out of there. I won't put you in that situation again. Shinji, Rei sorry to say that it will only be the two of you. But unlike last time you both have S2 Engines so you don't have to worry if the Umbilical Cable snaps or detaches."

"Roger," they both replied in unison.

"Alright let's get this party started, go from Alert Status 1 to Alert Status 3, get everyone into shelters immediately, and Eva Units 00 and 01 launch!" Misato commanded. In an instant, the Alert Status 3 Klaxon sounded as people scrambled to get into the shelters as Unit 00 and 01 were hurtled up along the shafts until they reached their destinations where they were greeted by 9 white Evas all of them holding a mock version of the Lance of Longinus.

"Asuka, during your previous encounter with the Eva Series, how did you stop these things?" Rei inquired.

"Destroy their S2 cores," Asuka responded through her sobs.

"Thanks Asuka, don't you worry. We'll make these bastards pay for what they did to you," Shinji said trying to calm Asuka down.

"I hate to interrupt this happy chatting, but we've got to take those things down if we don't want any crap happening," Misato stated.

"Oh just one thing," Ritsuko interjected, "Just to let you know, your S2 Engines are online so should the event of your Umbilical Cables get cut you won't have to worry about shutting down after 5 minutes."

"Roger that," the two of them replied again in unison. As the two prepared for combat two progressive swords came up from underground. Both of them took one of the swords as they prepared for combat.

Sensing their readiness all nine of them charged head on. Unit 00 and 01 in turn charged the SEELE Eva Series letting out a battle cry as they neared their foe. Immediately all hell broke loose as Shinji and Rei fought desperately in a 9-on-2 battle. The instant they engaged, the MP Eva's raised their lances as they hammered them downwards, intent on cleaving both Eva's in two. However they were able to dodge the attacks, rolling to the side, as the SEELE Eva's split off, 5 taking on one, 4 taking on the other.

Shinji brought his Eva up in time to see 5 Eva's charging him. His Eva flipped back a few times before it charged forward headlong, jumping above them, managing to hack off a wing off one of his attackers before landing behind them. He whipped around, as he swung his blade, however his attack was stopped when the MP Eva's turned around, and one of them blocked his attack with its lance. Shinji cursed as he tried to back off only to find, himself surrounded by the SEELE Eva's, all of them bearing a wide smirk. Shinji let out a roar as he charged one of his opponents headlong as he attempted to impale one of them. It reacted by parrying his attack with the upper half of its weapon, while attempted to hack Shinji's side with the lower half. Shinji dodged the attack, and suddenly has to bend down as he sees another blade swinging towards him at the last minute. He drops down and rolls, and barely is able to jump out of the way to dodge a javelin that had struck the very ground where the chest was. Shinji started to jump all over as he tried to dodge the attacks, but unable to retaliate as his foes had taken to the skies.

Rei continued to roll until she was able to push her Eva up into the air in mid-roll, spinning in the air a few times before landing. She quickly raised her sword up and hammered it only to have it meet one of the lances of the MP Eva's. She quickly backed away only to be forced to jump forward to avoid meeting the tip of a lance that had appeared behind her. The Eva's transformed their lances into their javelin form, and started to attempt to spear Rei, as she started to dance around, as she ducked, dodged, parry, and the like as she tried to keep herself safe from harm, while trying to launch attacks of her own against her foes, all of them in vain as the Eva's simply attacked, one after the other, preventing Rei from retaliating.

Although they fared well as they were able to block and parry the on coming attacks, neither of them were able to do much of anything as they struggled just to keep their defenses up.

"Damn it, Asuka, you should be there to help," Misato said to herself.

Asuka was watching the battle seeing how the mass were slowly wearing down her friends. She watched in horror as she saw both units nicked from time to time, each time both pilots letting out painful screams as to then the wounds were much deeper. She started to sweat as she continued to watch, and remembered her battle with the MP Eva's. She remember how one of them impaled her face with their lance, then regenerated and swarmed around her as they shredded her Eva into a pile of mush. She remembered how her will to fight brought her Eva back online as it went Berserker for a matter of seconds before they split her arm and impaled her with their lances. She could still feel the pain in her torso, especially now, synced with her Evangelion. She knew she had to do something but yet her fear of getting hurt by them again kept her at bay.

"Oh god…I wish I could so something," Asuka spoke to herself, "I wish I had the strength. Damn it all I can't even activate my Eva anyways."

_Oh but you can._

"Huh? Who said that?"

_It's me my little Asuka._

"Mother?"

_Did you already forget that I'm with you always? Now let's go and help your friends._

"But mom…..I'm scared…"

_There is no need child. I'm right here. Remember last time? I helped you until the end. Last time we weren't prepared. Now we are._

"Are you sure?"

_I'm most certainly sure._

"I can't believe this. Asuka's sync ratio just shot from 5 to 70," Maya called out.

"What did you say?" Ritsuko asked as she looked at the screen, "Misato, it looks like Asuka is itching for a fight again."

"Hey Asuka, what do you say? Do think your fear will get you?" Misato asked as she engaged a comm. link.

"Oh hellz yeah!" came Asuka's familiar energetic voice, "I'll show those bastards who their messing with. Have a progressive sword up there waiting for me if you please." Asuka responded with a hint of anger.

Misato merely laughed, "In that case, Shigeru have a progressive sword ready to go when Asuka gets up there."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then, Eva Unit 02 LAUNCHES!"

Instantly the catapult shot Asuka up along the various shafts where she surfaces near the battle. She arrives not too far from the battle. From where she was she could tell that their Eva's were getting worn out and that the pilots wouldn't be able to take the strain that much longer. She quickly drew her progressive sword. She charged them with all her might as she grabbed on of them by the head throwing them back as she impaled another one through its S2 core. As she withdrew her sword the Eva went silent as it crumpled on to the ground while its comrades took flight, one of them picking up the fallen Eva's weapon.

Asuka looks down to see both Eva's kneeling

"Asuka? You sure you're able to fight?" Shinji asked his face appearing on Asuka's HUD.

"Hey don't worry about me," Asuka replied waving off Shinji's concern, "Let's just take out these bastards. One down, 8 more to go."

As the three Eva's looked up, 5 of them came charging straight down their weapons poised to strike. As the Eva's took up stances ready to move 3 Eva's appeared from behind as they had their weapons in lance form. They quickly stood next to the Eva's as their lances pierced either their left or right chest driving them into the ground pining them. As they were being pinned three of the Eva's in the air hurtled their lances thus pinning the opposite chest. As the lances pierced their Eva's, all three pilots cried out in pain as they felt the joints between their arms and the rest of their bodies. They looked up in fear as the remaining two Eva's were poised to finish them off.

They landed as they loomed over the Eva's their lances raised and ready to strike. As they raised their lances, the pilots braced themselves for their impending doom. Yet moments had past they had yet to meet their doom. Taking a chance, Shinji opened his eyes to see something white streak through the Eva Series knocking them all off their feet. He then heard Ritsuko's voice come over the radio.

"What the hell? She isn't due to arrive until the end of month!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Misato asked in surprise.

"We are supposed to receive 4 new pilots and their Eva's throughout this month," Ritsuko explained, "Unit 05 is suppose to arrive from Canada in two weeks, Unit 04 from the United States next week, China and Russia weren't suppose to send their until the end of the month."

Before Misato had a chance to respond a female with brown hair braided appeared on the main screen, "Natasha Kanatnikov, pilot of Eva Unit 06 reporting for duty," the girl responded with a light Russian accent.

"Welcome aboard Natasha. I'm Colonel Katsuragi. I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff later. Just help out the others and take out those bastards!" Misato replied before muttering to Ritsuko, "You have a lot of explaining to do after this battle."

Natasha approached Eva Unit 02 as she grabbed one of the lances, "Brace yourself comrade. This will be painful." Asuka braced herself as Natasha ripped out the lance from her. She let out a painful yell which gave Natasha a chance to quickly pull out the other one before her senses had a chance to register the other lance being removed. She helped Asuka up as the two of them removed the lances pinning Unit 00 and Unit 01.

"Now that you are free comrades, how about we finish this job?" pointing her Eva's thumb towards the Eva's that were charging the group.

"Yes we shall," Rei responding, "Two to each person, go straight for their S2 cores, anything else will be futile as they will regenerate."

Instantly all four Eva's sprung into action, charging the Eva Series. Natasha still fresh and not worn out from combat reached two of them first as she pulled out her progressive knifes driving both straight into the Eva Series S2 cores. Instantly both units went silent as they slumped over Unit 06. Shinji on the other hand upon the charge had run his blade through one of the Eva Series yet failed to hit his target. Unable to pull his blade out he kicked the unit cracking its core. Rei rammed an Eva with her shoulder knocking it into the ground as she stabbed her blade straight through silencing the Eva once and for all. Asuka who had completely disregarded her weapons usefulness held it in her left hand as her right hand grabbed the Eva by its core slamming it into a mountain side as she pinned its body to the wall as her hand pulled out the core snapping every tendon, ligament and another material that held the core within the Eva. With one last forceful pull she ripped the organ out as the Eva fell silent. That had left only 3 Eva's as they mindlessly fought the losing battle. They picked up their lances as they charged headlong towards the Eva's. At the last minute Asuka, Rei, and Shinji sidestepped so that they were standing on the opposite side that held the lance and impaled the Eva's, silencing the last of the SEELE Eva Series. Knowing they had completed their jobs, they walked back towards where the catapult shafts were as they prepared to return to the cages.

**So how was that? Was it any good compare to my last work, Wrath of the Evangelion? Please be honest and I mean be honest. I don't care if you have to ridicule my work, I need comments. Just remember that I intended the characters to be OOC.**


	2. New Pilots

**Inescapable Grasp of Eva**

Chapter II New Pilots

**Hey guys, this is a revised version. No, I will not be providing the original version, because chances are I won't remember how the original goes.**

**CrimsonGaze: Thanks for the review, and please if you have more to say please do so.**

**Vega62a: Thank you for providing me the phrase Now I can start of Misato's morning with a good old can of beer and her usual phrase.**

After all four Eva's returned out of the cages, the three pilots went over to Unit 06 to greet the new pilot. She stepped out of her plug revealing herself to be a head taller than Shinji, and was wearing a white plug suit designed similarly to Rei's, with the Russian flag on her shoulders. They also noticed that her Eva had the Russian flag as well. Natasha had blue eyes, her skin was tanned, and her braided hair reached down to her waist. Her hair was brown, but it had streaks of yellow running down along her hair. She had fairly high cheekbones, and thin eyebrows, and her nose was a bit small for someone her age.

After a moment of silence Natasha was the first to speak, "Greetings comrades. I am Natasha Kanatnikov, 7th Child, pilot of Eva Unit 06."

"Hey there, I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, as you already know, I'm the 2nd Child, pilot of Unit 02," Asuka introduced herself, "The guy next to me here is Shinji..."

"Shinji Ikari," Natasha interrupted Asuka, "I know all about him. 3rd Child, Pilot of Unit 01, is famous for having his Eva go berserker on numerous occasions as well as activating without a power source," she then turned her head towards Rei, "And lastly Rei Ayanami, 1st Child of Unit 00, originally a human-angel hybrid, pure human after 3rd Impact. I am fully aware of you three, but it still nice to meet all of you in person." Natasha slightly bowed before shaking all of their hands.

"Well looks like we don't have to worry about introducing you guys to each other," Misato piped up from behind as she walked along the catwalk approaching the pilots, "Well anyways, I am to escort all of you to my apartment block. Natasha, you will be sleeping with us for the time being alright?" Natasha nodded in agreement, "Good. Well anyways most of your belongings have been delivered except for a change of cloths that'll be waiting for you in the change room. Show our new acquaintance the shower, and meet me outside. I have a few other businesses to take care of." And with that Misato turned around and walked along the catwalk until she reached the elevator.

"Quite an interesting person you have for a guardian," Natasha commented before following the pilots to the change rooms.

Meanwhile Misato was fuming. She was Fuyutsuki's replacement, yet she was left in the dark. She had taken Ritsuko aside into the briefing room where show started to throw a fit.

"WHY THE HELL WAS I LEFT OUT OF THE LOOP OF POSSIBLE PILOTS BEING TRANSFERED HERE HUH? TELL ME THAT!"

Ritsuko scared of what Misato might do chose her words carefully, "Please calm down Misato. To tell you the truth, I only got the memo just before I called you. Had I received the information sooner I would have told you already."

The answer seemed to calm her down as her expression changed from angry to her usual expression **(Whatever that is considering she's usually drunk), **"Fine, I'll except that. Do you happen to have the profiles for all the pilots?"

Ritsuko motioned Misato to sit down, sitting next to her as she opened a folder in her hand, "These are the profiles for all 4 Children transferring in." Misato opened the folder as she began to look over each child.

Fifth Child

Name: Samuel Jackson

Sex: Male

Age: 14

Nationality: American

Hometown: Carson City, Nevada, USA

Height: 151cm

Weight: 62kg

Samuel was the original test pilot of Eva Unit 04. When he was tested along with other pilots it was found that he had the highest sync ratio among all of the candidates. He is extremely racist, due to incidents in his past. Any material pertaining to his past is classified and must have appropriate clearance in order to obtain a copy. He's currently a Sankyu, Brown Belt with 3 stripes in the martial arts of Karate. Although he may be hot headed, in battle in close combat he is dangerous. He is able to speak fluent English, Japanese and German.

Sixth Child

Name: Jon Dang

Sex: Male

Age: 14

Nationality: Canadian

Hometown: Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada

Height: 163cm

Weight: 65kg

Jon was discovered five weeks before Third Impact. He had the highest sync ratio in his block. He is loyal, usually polite to his peers yet uses slander often when he speaks. He has also been trained in survival, leadership, and various styles of teaching. He is part of Air Cadet Squadron, Unit 637 Arrow Squadron. Now has been transferred to full military service, possessing the rank of Sergeant, within the Air Element of the Canadian Forces. He uses a self taught style of martial arts, and is a highly effective sniper. He speaks fluent English, Japanese as well as a fair amount of Vietnamese

**(A/N: This is my personal profile. I am not joking. The age, height, weight, me actually being part of the military, and my ability to speak Japanese however is my own personal design)**

Seventh Child

Name: Natasha Kanatnikov

Sex: Female

Age: 14

Nationality: Russian

Hometown: Moscow, Russia

Height: 163cm

Weight 52kg

Natasha's family is directly linked with NERV, as her father is the commander of the Russian Branch. She was discovered 2 weeks before Third Impact. She is headstrong, loyal, polite, and is very honest unless ordered to be dishonest. She is an officer within the KGB, has been trained in KGB Martial arts as well as firearms training. She is incredibly strong for a girl her age, as it has been proven when she underwent the male training regime when she joined the KGB. She also possesses a license to carry and use a 9mm handgun. She is able to speak various languages including: Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Italian and English.

Eight Child

Name: Jane Tao

Sex: Female

Age: 14

Nationality: Chinese

Hometown: Beijing, China

Height: 143cm

Weight: 56kg

Jane Tao is a descendant of a powerful clan during the Ming Dynasty. Her family is the head family that controls the Chinese NERV branch therefore she received direct training to operate her Eva much like the Second Child. She has a tendency to use slander in her speech but is very discrete when she has to. Only loyal to her friends, she will only respect those she has deemed worthy, or someone who is in a position of power, but will remain professional at the most. She is currently a Nidan, Black Belt with 2 stripes in the martial arts of Karate. She is extremely dangerous when armed with a sword however if need be she will use her .45 Colt which she is licensed to carry and discharge.

"Wow, very diverse bunch we have here," Misato commented after reading all of their profiles, "So who is suppose to come next?"

Ritsuko then looked at her clipboard, "Well originally it was suppose to be USA next week, Canada the week after, and then Russia and China together at the end of the month," she replied flipping to the next page, "Now it's Russia earlier this afternoon, Canada tomorrow morning, which I'm surprised, plus you will have to pick him up, USA will be coming in two weeks and China will still be arriving at the end of the month."

"I see. Well then I guess I'll let the others know that we'll be picking up the Sixth Child tomorrow then," Misato exclaimed as a smile appeared on her face, "What time will he be arriving?"

"0500 hours," Ritsuko coolly replied. Instantly Misato's face went from a happy expression to downright annoyed, as she would have to wake up early to pick him up.

"You are kidding me right?" Misato complained.

"Sorry Misa-chan," Ritsuko calmly replied, "The paperwork was already filled for him to be under your guardianship upon his arrival. Sorry, but he's your responsibility now."

"Oh boy," she grumbled as she got up from her seat and walked out.

Outside all of the pilots had finished their showers and had been waiting for 15 minutes, "I wonder what could be taking Misato so long," Shinji wondered aloud.

"Do not question your superiors Shinji. It is a sign of disrespect," Natasha commented. Now she was wearing black semi-high heels, a black skirt that went down to her knees and a black tunic overtop a white dress shirt and tie. She had her hair hang over her right shoulder, and was wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

"Eh she's always late, there's nothing to complain about or disrespect," Asuka piped up bored out of her mind as she was lying on top of the trunk.

Before Natasha could respond, Misato had come out from the building, "Hey guys sorry I'm late. I was being briefed on the four children being sent here."

"So there will be 9 pilots in total Sub-Commander Katsuragi?" Rei inquired.

Misato shook her head, "Nope, 8 pilots. There's the four of you, plus Toji, and three more that'll be coming in. Natasha here is one of the four new pilots," Misato explained, "The 6th Child will be coming in tomorrow morning," she then faced Shinji, "Shinji I want you to come with me to pick him up, alright?"

"Umm sure Misato," Shinji replied, "What time?"

"We leave at 4:30," Misato replied painfully.

"WHAT? THAT BAKA DUMBKOFF IS COMING IN THAT EARILY?" Asuka exclaimed in surprise, "Oh well at least it's the idiot that has to wake up early while the rest of us sleep."

"That is very rude of you to call Shinji an idiot Asuka," Natasha commented as she leaned on the side of Misato's car, her arms crossed just underneath her breasts.

"Pilot Kanatnikov, Pilot Soryu will call him an idiot often, just as she addresses me as Wonder Girl. I highly doubt she will change the way she addresses him," Rei stated.

"Well anyways, how about we head back to my place so that Natasha can get settled in while Shinji fixes up some lunch yes?" Misato piped up knowing if she didn't step in; it would've been a very heated conversation.

The ride back was quick. When they arrived at Misato's apartment they found all of Natasha's belongings were there in front of the door. Without much argument, Asuka agreed that the three of them would share her room. During this time Shinji was preparing lunch, while Rei and Asuka assisted Natasha unpacking her stuff. When lunch was finished Shinji was surprised by Natasha's appearance. Before she wore something that could easily be confused for a military uniform. Now she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, and her hair was undone, tied up into a pony tail.

The day went by pretty quickly and soon everyone was in bed, However Shinji and Misato didn't get much sleep as soon they had to wake up and get dressed and head out to pick up the 6th Child. Along the ride, Shinji was curious about the 6th Child.

"Misato, what can you tell me about this 6th Child?" Shinji asked.

"Well from what I know based on his profile," Misato started to explain, "He's a Canadian, speaks English and Japanese fluently, can also speak a bit of Vietnamese, he's a year younger than you, and he's also part of the Canadian Military. He's part of some Air Cadet Unit, a Sergeant apparently. So technically he outranks you. But I wouldn't worry too much since everyone else with the exception of you pilots, are higher ranking then him." Satisfied with her answer, Shinji turned his direction back out the window as he stared into the night sky.

It was 0500 hours and the two of them were waiting, but didn't have to wait long as they saw a black haired boy wearing glasses, was carrying a suit case and a pack back. He was wearing a blue military uniform. On his head was a headdress, which was shaped in the form of a wedge, with two brass pips at the front near the bottom of the hand, the pips was one above the other, and the left side, near the front corner had a brass piece there as well. He was wearing a sky blue dress shirt and a black tie underneath his tunic. His tunic was dark blue, and it consisted of two breast pockets, a belt along his mid section and two more pockets underneath. He also wore a pair of military pants, same shade of dark blue, with creases on the front and back, and was wearing a pair of black shiny boots. Along one side of his arm, was a badge with 3 chevrons linked together, located between the base of his half circle bade which hovered near the seam between the arm and the shoulder, and his elbow. The half circle shoulder flash badge bore the numbers 637. Misato quickly got up and approached the boy.

As they got closer, they could see his face more properly. He was pretty well tanned. His forehead was showing all the signs of puberty were hitting him. His eyes were brown, his nose seemed to flare out a bit, and he had a barely visible mustache which was neatly trimmed.

"Am I to assume that you are the 6th child?" Misato inquired to the boy when they came face to face.

He instantly put down his suitcase as he snapped to attention saluting Misato which she returned before he responded, "Yes ma'am, Sergeant Dang Jon reporting for duty."

Misato chuckled before responding, "Hey man no need to be so serious around me. I'm Sub-Commander Katsuragi Misato. God that sounds so awkward, and please, don't stand at attention, just stand casually," Jon then relaxed as he picked up his suitcase, "Well anyways, I think you know that this kid here behind me is Shinji Ikari."

"That I am aware of ma'am," Jon replied approaching Shinji, "Pleased to meet you," he stated as he put his hand forward.

"Umm yeah same here," Shinji replied taking his hand and shaking it, "Hey…are you Asian or something?"

"Actually yes," Jon replied.

"But you're Canadian," Shinji commented, "Shouldn't you be white then?"

Jon merely laughed, "Did you forget that Canada is a haven for all races compared to the US? Hell the majority my old high school was Asian. And I am of Vietnamese descent so hence my Asian appearance."

"I see," was all Shinji could say before Misato started talking.

"Well now that the pleasantries are over how about we get out of here so that you can settle in," Misato stated, "Plus then you can get out of that uniform," Misato added as a side note.

The ride back to Misato's apartment was quiet as both boys fell asleep almost instantly. When they got home however they were greeted by the three females, Natasha opening the door while Asuka and Rei were sitting on the armchairs.

"_What the fuck?_" Jon commented in English.

"_Watch your language,_" Natasha commented also in English. Everyone just stared at the two for a moment not having a clue of what the two just said. Natasha moved aside and allowed them in. Rei and Asuka both got up and walked around the couch and stood next to Natasha, looking Jon, who was standing in front of Shinji and Misato.

"Sorry, my bad," Jon apologized, "Good evening, I'm Jon Dang. And you three ladies are?"

Asuka and Natasha were not impressed with Jon's greeting while Rei slightly blushed before she introduced everyone, "I am Rei Ayanami, the person to my left is Asuka Langley Soryu and the person you just spoke to is Natasha Kanatnikov." Jon shook each of their hands, yet took a moment and looked over Rei. Shinji noticed this and clench and unclench his fists. Jon took notice of this but said nothing about it.

"Well now, since the introductions are over, mind telling me why you three are up?" Misato inquired feeling slightly annoyed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one let while the bent the other one.

"We couldn't sleep after you two left. So we stayed up wanting to meet the 6th Child. However we're not highly impressed," Natasha responded.

"Well the only reason why I am wearing my uniform is because I came straight from my Unit. I didn't have time to wear some civvies," Jon responded coolly.

"Ok, Shinji why don't you show him where he'll be sleeping, while you three go back to bed," Misato flatly stated, "I don't want anything happening until at least 9 alright? I want at least 3 more hours of sleep." And with that Misato dragged herself into her room, grumpily grumbling incoherent sentences.

"Well now that's over, follow me Jon. And goodnight everyone," Shinji said after a few moments of silence. The three headed back into Asuka's room while Shinji led Jon into his room, where a futon was set up on the floor next to Shinji's bed.

"Nice place. But it needs colour," Jon commented after taking a quick look around, "Oh well, I'll worry about it tomorrow. Now to get out of this uniform and into some clothes I can sleep in." Jon quickly got out of his uniform, hanging them in Shinji's closet before changing into a pair of black shorts. Shinji was amazed at how built Jon was. He could easily see that his forearms were pretty built, and he could easily see his biceps without him even flexing. However Shinji was amazed how someone at Jon's age could already have such a muscular chest, and a six-pack. Sure Shinji did some weight training himself but he was still scrawny as ever while Jon on the other hand could easily be called a strong man compared to Shinji.

"Oh by the way Shinji, why did you clench your fist when I was looking at Rei?" Jon asked as he sat on top his futon, "She your girlfriend or something?"

Shinji blushed crimson, "What? Me…her…uh….well…I…..well…."

Jon chuckled before speaking again, "I'll take that as a no, based on the way you are stuttering and blushing like that. If you want I could give you some advice if you want to go out with her. But before that, I need to know, do you, or do you like her?"

"Well…I…uh….yes, I have a huge crush on her. Hell I think I'm in love with her," Shinji replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well you had better not do anything stupid," Jon commented, seriousness in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Shinji asked confused.

"Boys who cannot control their emotions and want things to go too fast will get dumped in no time flat," Jon responded, "Believe me, I did that once, and it cost me my girlfriend. But now, as for the fact you want to start dating her, that is another story."

"Ok…so what do you want me to…hey wait a minute. I hardly know you, why should I take advice from you?" Shinji asked feeling angry.

"Two reasons, one, we're going to be living together for a while. Two, I live with three older sisters, who've been on and off with various guys, and I've been through two girlfriends, so I have a general idea of how to act around them," he coolly replied.

"Oh. Sorry," was all Shinji could say feeling extremely foolish.

"Don't be," Jon replied chuckling again, "All I can really say is this: When you ask a girl out, just think of the words you want to say, breathe and say it. On dates, just be you, don't be bold or irrational, and just enjoy the company. The actual love making, kissing and such will come naturally," Jon explained as he stifled a yawn, "But now I'm hitting the hay. We'll talk more in the morning." He then slipped into his futon as he quickly falls asleep. Shinji too slipped into his bed as sleep claimed him, as he started dreaming about a certain someone.

Little did the boys know someone had been listening in to their conversation. Rei who was sleeping near the wall between Asuka's and Shinji's room overheard everything. She was contemplating Shinji's comment.

"Shinji-kun likes me," Rei whispered to herself as a smile crept up along her face, "At least I know that we share the same feelings." She then let sleep overcome her as she too started dreaming about a certain someone.

The week had passed by rather quickly as Natasha, and Jon, were settling in fairly well. It was the day before the 5th Child was due to arrive, and everyone else was going through sync testing. Eva 06 had arrived the day after Jon did. It was built similarly to Unit 02 except that its head resembled Unit 01. And instead of red it was black, orange was white, and as for the head which ever was dark purple was black while the rest was white. As for the forearms it was armed with an experimental set of Progressive Blades which extended from housings on its forearms. Also Jon's plug suit was pure black unlike Toji's and Shinji which had two colors.

As they were going over their sync ratios, Ritsuko noticed something very odd about Rei's and Shinji's ratios, "Hmm….that's odd Rei normally holds 75, whereas Shinji normally holds 80. Yet they are both at 50 at the moment," she said to herself. She decided to address it in a moment as she wanted to look at the others.

First Child, Rei: 50

Second Child, Asuka: 88

Third Child, Shinji: 50

Fourth Child, Toji: 38

Sixth Child, Jon: 76

Seventh Child, Natasha: 82

"Impressive to say the least," Ritsuko said aloud.

"What have you got for me Rits?" Misato asked.

"Well considering how Toji never set foot back into an Eva he's doing pretty well holding 38 at the moment," Ritsuko replied, "All the others are fine, save for Shinji and Rei who apparently are both holding 50 , yet I can't figure out why in the world their scores have dropped."

Misato then opened up a comm. link to Shinji and Rei, "Hey you two I don't know what's on your minds, but do yourselves a favour and push that out of your head for a bit. We need you to concentrate properly."

"Sorry Misato," Shinji replied.

"My apologies Sub-Commander," Rei replied.

Both of them started to concentrate again bringing their scores up to 73 apiece. Ritsuko although surprised that they themselves were sync thought it might've been a coincidence and decided to let them go for the day.

In the change rooms Toji and Jon were getting to know each other, "So you're from Canada huh? What's it like up there?"

Jon shrugged as he shut off the water, wrapping a towel around himself, "Well it's hot, but really nice though because where I lived it's always nice and cool near the harbor." He then walked to his locker and opened it pulled out a few articles of clothing.

"That sounds like a nice place to live," Shinji commented as he started to button up his shirt.

"I agree," Toji stated, just coming out of the shower, "But in my case, I'd probably spend a vacation there instead of living there."

"Meh it's all the same to me," Jon replied as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

"To you maybe, but to us, Japan is our home, but Burnaby sounds like some place nice we could stay for a vacation or something of the like," Shinji stated, as he leaned against the lockers as he waited for Toji and Jon to finish changing.

"I suppose so, but then again, Japan is the only place outside of Canada that I've been to," Jon stated, as he picked up a bottle of gel and walked towards a mirror, "Except for the time I visited France, except I was 2 at the time."

"Well I suppose it might be somewhat the same to you Jon," Toji stated as he zipped up his windbreaker, "But to us, traveling is a something we don't get much of a chance to do, especially these days, considering how we now pilot Eva, plus SEELE wants our asses grilled."

"Well that's the shits for ya," Jon blatantly stated as he finished gelling his hair so that his buzz cut bangs were spiked up. He then ran his fingers through his hair, and then pushed it down a bit before washing his hands clean of the gel. He quickly replaced the cap on the bottle of gel before tossing it into his locker and closing it. Shinji, Jon and Toji then left the change room where they ran into the females who were waiting outside.

Jon let out a sigh, and then stated, "Well anyways I've got other business to take care of. I'm outta here," Jon then turned and proceeded towards the elevator, "May ye all rot in hell."

"Hey what's his problem?" Toji asked once he was out of ear shot.

"That is apparently Pilot Dang's personal farewell whenever he walks off," Rei replied then facing Shinji, "Pilot Ikari, may I speak with you in private?"

"Um…sure Rei," Shinji responded as a blush crept up. Rei motioned him to follow and he did as they proceeded towards the same elevator Jon used only moments ago.

Asuka let out a sigh before speaking, "What does Wonder Girl want with Shinji?"

"Asuka, can you please stop calling your fellow comrades names?" Natasha asked extremely annoyed at Asuka's lack of respect. "You are really annoying me with it."

"Fine, fine I'll try to watch it on the names," Asuka responded as the three of them decided to take the long way out. Little did they know however that, things were only going to get wilder from then on.

**So how was that? Next chapter the 5th Child will make his appearance. I'll probably have the 8th Child and Unit 07 appears in Chapter IV, I don't know, I'll figure that out later. Anyways please leave your reviews, and if you must insult my work, it only helps me. Oh and if you want me to update again, is it too much to ask to have 5 reviews? I don't think so. Well anyways that's all from me.**


	3. SEELE Returns, 04 Strikes

**Inescapable Grasp of Eva**

Chapter III SEELE Returns, 04 Strikes

**Sorry for the long delay, but if you've been noticing, I've been working on three major projects. Well anyways, this is one of my minor projects I'll work on for a while, then forget, then remember. But after I complete one of my major projects, I can easily focus my attention on this story and complete it that much sooner. However I just might make this a forth project if I get enough reviews over the next few chapters. Well anyways, that's all from me, please enjoy the chapter.**

**CrimsonGaze: Sorry for keeping you waiting, but if you read my statement, you'll understand. Well anyways, yes I agree it adds a bit of realism. However I will grow them out of that into an OOC state. Well anyways, please keep reviewing. I really appreciate them.**

**J.G. the Game Master: Yes, your fic gave me ideas for my story lol. And yes, someone actually helps him. Please continue to read if you like. I'd appreciate your comments, but if you do not wish to because of the ShinjiXRei fluff, I understand.**

Somewhere in a dark room, the day Jon had arrived, the leadership of SEELE has convened for a meeting concerning their next attack upon NERV.

**(A/N I'm going to use a different format, but it'll only be used in terms of SEELE)**

SEELE 12: This is impossible. Our Eva Series should have destroyed all the Eva's present including Unit 06!

SEELE 04: That is true; however there is the fact that initially it was only Eva 00 and 01 that sortie with our units. 02 arrived later after the battle. And because of the short time span between 02's intervention and Unit 06's arrival, two of the Eva's were ready for combat.

SEELE 07: That is correct. However I have come up with a plan, if you approve that is.

SEELE 01: What is it that you propose?

SEELE 07: As you know we have our own production Eva's. No I am not referring to the Mass Production models. It has been proven that although they are powerful they cannot last long, plus we need them in our other plans. The other Eva's we possess however are expendable. I suggest that we program our dummy plugs, since we have an unlimited supply, with various combat techniques so that when NERV counters our Eva's with theirs, ours will have the advantage for we will program them with combat styles that can support one another.

SEELE 01: There is one flaw in your plan.

SEELE 07: And what would that be?

SEELE 10: It we are to start now our Eva's would be ready to sortie by the time Unit 04 and its pilot came. They already have 6 Eva's ready to sortie at a moments notice. Plus there is the fact we only possess close range combat equipment. They on the other hand could easily engage us with range, leaving our warriors vulnerable and virtually useless.

SEELE 07: You have a point there, but in case of such a problem I have a plan to ensure close melee will occur.

SEELE 05: Oh you do? Please do tell.

SEELE 07: As you know, if need be, Eva's can go supersonic. We can easily inject a small dosage of highly concentrated adrenalin into the Eva giving it the needed energy boost in order to get close enough to render the heavier weapons useless.

SEELE 01: That can easily work to our advantage. I want the Eva's prepped for sortie, program the plugs with whatever combat style that will work in harmony with other styles and ensure that they are ready to sortie by next week. This meeting is adjourned.

And with that all 12 monoliths were consumed by the darkness.

At NERV, all 6 pilots were sitting in their respective Entry Plugs as they waited for instructions. The klaxon had sounded while all the pilots were enjoying the sunshine. Now all six Eva's present were standing on the catapults as they waited to be launched. They didn't have to wait much longer as Misato's face appeared.

"Alright here's the situation," Misato started explaining, "We have 9 Eva's deployed just at the edge of the city. They don't seem to be interested in attacking the city yet. They also appear to be armed with only close combat weapons. Therefore you will be deployed with only close range weapons at your disposal."

"Perfect!" Jon cried out in glee, "I get to test out my Progressive Blades in combat finally!"

In the background, laughing could easily be heard from the bridge crew, "Well I'm glad that you are excited, however there are 9 units while there are only 6 of you."

"Um Misato," Shinji's worried voice then came up, "Are there pilots involved besides us?"

Remembering what happened the last time an Eva was the enemy, Misato checked her console before responding, "You're in luck, no life signs. All dummy plugs. So kick their asses!"

Shinji let out a sign of relief as Misato closed the channel, "Do not fear Shinji, we will be victorious if we work together." Natasha's confident voice raised Shinji's spirit as they all prepared for combat.

Misato took one last look at the sync ratios before calling the launch, "Looking good Toji, you're holding 48, ALL EVA'S LAUNCH!" Instantly the catapults sent all 6 Eva's up along the various shafts until they reached the surface near the edge of the city where 6 Progressive swords were waiting to be drawn. All Units with the exception of 05 picked up a Progressive Sword. Jon upon surfacing extended his Progressive Blades from his forearms.

Meanwhile in Central Dogma Maya noticed some sort of transmission, "Colonel, take a look at this!"

"What have you got?" Misato inquired.

"It seems to be a radio transmission," Maya responding typing on her console, "Audio only though."

"Put it through," Misato commanded.

"Greetings NERV," a voice of 12 people speaking in unison, "This is SEELE, and we would like a rematch. This time we have our own Eva's instead of our Mass Production model."

"So it's a duel is it?" Misato asked, with a smirk on her face, "So how is it going to be?"

"The rules are simple," SEELE responding, "A series of 1 on 1 matches to the death, any interference with the exception of dragging fellow comrades of the battlefield. Any questions?"

"Not really," Misato replied, "Let's do this!" SEELE then closed the channel, "Ritsuko, which Eva does the Magi recommend?"

"Just a moment," Ritsuko replied as she typed on her console, "The MAGI recommends Unit 05 to begin."

Misato then turned to face to main screen again, "Well you heard the good doctor. Jon, you're up first!"

"So it's generally mortal combat eh? OH HELLZ YEAH!" Jon cried out.

"Good luck Jon!"

"Kick that bastard's ass!"

"Don't get yourself killed now dumbbell."

"Good luck Pilot Dang."

"Take it down comrade."

Jon's Eva then proceeded forward, the suns beams reflecting off the black of its armour from behind casting a shadow which dulled the white parts of its armour giving it more of a menacing appearance. Jon did not have to wait long as he was approached by a unit red and white, as it took up a martial arts stance.

"Oh I see, so it's Tai-Kwan-Do this thing is using eh?" Jon asked aloud, "Well in that case bring it on!" Jon immediately charged his opponent bringing his right arm back intended to impale his opponent. However his movements were slow compared to his opponent as the next thing he knew he found himself forced face first into the ground. He cursed as he quickly got up and readied himself.

This time his opponent made the first move as he went down to sweep Jon. However Jon caught on and quickly jumped over his opponent. He turned around as he attempted to impale its head only to be stopped it grabbed the forearm while its other hand punched the stomach sending the Eva reeling back in pain for a moment but only to received a kick to the face sending the Eva flying back.

"Oh you've gotta be ficking me!" Jon cried out in exasperation. He got back up and decided that a change in style was needed as he retracted his blades and took up another stance. His body turned to the left, bringing his right leg and arm forward. He had the side of his leg facing his opponent while he bent his arm so that the bottom of his forearm faced his opponent. He also bent his left leg while he brought it left arm back poised as it was ready to strike if the blade was extending.

He then stood there ready and waiting not making a move. Not aware of what he was planning the Eva charged him. Next thing happened before anyone realized it the Eva was sent flying straight into its comrades. Jon had side stepped at the last minute ramming its knee into the Eva's stomach before kicking it as hard as he could. He merely stood there as he waited for his opponent to charge him again. This time however he countered its charge with a fist to the stomach before elbowing the back and kicking it onto his back. He then resumed his previous stance.

"What the hell is he doing?" Asuka asked feeling annoyed at how long this battle was taking.

"That is his style of combat," Natasha replied.

"Huh? His style? But just a moment ago he was on the charge flailing about," Asuka was now feeling confused.

"Yes that is true Pilot Soryu," Rei replied this time, "However that was when his blades were extending."

Asuka tilted her head still failing to understand, "It is simple," Natasha began to explain, "When he is using his Progressive Blades, he most bold. He'll be more direct with his attacks. However when he fights without weapons of any sort, he uses a different means of fighting. As you can see, he is wearing his opponent down. He'll simply let his opponent come to him, use its force to start his combo, and then will either hit the opponent a few times, and then kick the opponent away, or immediately put some distance either by kicking it or moving back. This style allows him to wear his opponent down. But it is meant for fighting against thugs, highly angered people or people who do not think."

Catching on to his style the Eva made its way but instead of charging it slowly crept along until it was less than 20 meters away. Yet after a few more steps Jon's style immediately changed. He became more aggressive as he started to attack, throwing punch after punch, and kick after kick never giving his opponent the chance to retaliate.

"Now what's happening? Doesn't he have a style that he can just stick to?" Asuka was now highly annoyed as how Jon didn't seem to have a particular style.

"But that is his style," Shinji commented, "He fights adaptively. He will base the way he attacks on how his opponent reacts to him."

"Huh? When did you become a kung fu master?" Asuka asked in surprised.

"Hey Devil-Incarnate, if you just observe the way he fights you could've figured that out yourself you know," Toji stated flatly.

However before Asuka could respond there was a sickening crunch as Jon had grabbed its arm and snapped it by the elbow joint before ramming his fist right into its S2 core thus ending the bout. As his Eva pulled its arm out and stood up tall, a gasp could be heard over the comm.

"Jon where's your Umbilical Cable?" Misato asked in surprise.

"Oh that," Jon scratched the back of his head, "Opps…well actually I never connected one. I was on S2 power the whole time actually."

"Good idea actually," Ritsuko said from the background, "Everyone, switch to S2 Power, you'll be able to fight without much restraint to your movement." Instantly everyone discharged this cables as they engaged the S2 organs in the bosoms of their Eva's.

"Alright then the MAGI says that Asuka should go next."

"Finally!" Asuka cried out in exasperation, "Now I'll show you how it's done!" she then quickly drew the sword that she had driven into the ground as she stepped up as the tapped Jon's Eva's hand.

"Pilot Dang, why did you and Pilot Soryu tap each other's hands?" Rei asked inquisitively.

"It's quite simple Rei," Jon explained, "In Canada and USA, whenever it's a team battle in wrestling or some other form of competitive fighting, usually when a person wants switch in or out with a partner, he or she will tap the partner's hand as a means of switching. In this case, I 'tagged' Asuka indicating that she's up, I'm out. You understand?" Satisfied with the answer, she merely nodded her head as she turned her direction back towards the battlefield up ahead.

Asuka was approached by pure green Eva holding a Progressive Sword of its own. Immediately it took up stance and Asuka followed suit. Neither dared move as they awaited their opponents to make their move. In a flash both found themselves locked as their swords grinded against one another in a test of strength seeing how each one would react when one puts up the pressure. Then 02 let the force of the attacker move it back as it side stepped before elbowing its back onto the ground before stabbing it through the S2 Engine.

"Ha now that is how it's done Dangy boy," Asuka commented as she withdrew the sword.

"Umm…Asuka I hate to break it to ya but there is one small problem," Jon stated as an anime sweat drop formed in his hair.

"And what would that be?" Asuka asked feeling annoyed that someone was trying to ruin her victory.

"That was a militia warrior you fought," he replied, "Militias were not the best of tacticians. They simply charge and fight. Plus the fact is they have no training, and for another they exert a hell of a lot forward force hence the momentum which gave you the easy victory." Instantly Asuka threw a major fit as she started cursing in German using various vulgar phrases that everyone closes all comm. lines with her.

The other two matches ended fairly well, Toji defeating his opponent by tripping it and then barraged it with punches until the armour gave out. Natasha also won without too much problem as her training and strength gave her a huge advantage.

Rei then stepped up as she waited for her opponent. The SEELE Eva units stepped aside to reveal the orange variant of Unit 00. Rei prepared herself as her opponent picked up a bow staff and took up a stance. Rei brought her sword up and took up stance as well. However the next thing she knew her opponent was already up in her face as she felt the staff strike her head. However before she even touched the ground she felt the staff hit her on the side of her abdomen forcing her back. She regained her balance only to meet an onslaught of various attacks all over. She didn't know how long she could put up with the beatings she was receiving. The others could only watch as her opponent was hitting her particularly on her arms. Strike after strike Rei couldn't keep up with her opponents speed. However she started to notice a pattern in her opponents strike. Her legs were untouched, and her opponent seemed to be attacking her left shoulder, sides, right shoulder and back. She timed the attack and was about to drop down to sweep but her opponent seemed to have predicted her move and jumped over landing behind as it intended to thrust the staff thought the entry plug. However Rei reacted by rolling over and just thrust. Out of pure chance she had thrust her blade straight through the S2 core silencing the Unit.

"Well that leaves just one match left. Let's hope that Shinji can do this," Misato said to herself as she watched Eva 01 step up. He was greeted by a pure black unit with silver outlines. He raised his sword as he prepared for battle. Yet what happened from thereon in left Shinji utterly surprised. The next thing he knew his opponent had disappeared and reappeared underneath them, kicking him in the chest, thus sending his Eva flying back. However his opponent quickly came up from behind and sent him up vertically. As he came down he was kicked up again but this time his opponent jumped up along with him as it hammered him back into the ground with a powerful kick. His abdomen and his back were screaming in pain as he struggled to get back up.

"RITSUKO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Misato yelled. Ritsuko immediately consulted the MAGI as it took the information from a moment ago to determine the style of fighting. Ritsuko's jaw dropped as it displayed: FIGHTING STYLE: NINJUTSU/TAIJUTSU. Ritsuko bit her lip as she was familiar with the power when one knew both styles.

Shinji wasn't faring well as his opponent started to kick and punch Shinji so fast he couldn't do anything to defend himself. He kept reeling back and forth as punch after punch, kick after kick landed on him so fast he literally never knew what hit him. After a few more punches and kicks his opponent kicked him in the jaw sending him careening into a mountain side embedding his Eva into the rock. Shinji struggled as attempted to will his Eva to move, but too no avail as the pain was so great he had great difficultly moving. He saw that his opponent was far too strong for him and he and his Eva hung their heads in defeat.

"Oh fucking hell no," Jon cursed, "SHINJI GET YOUR BLOODY ASS IN GEAR AND KICK THAT THINGS ASS!"

"Are you giving up that easily you baka? If you give up now you'll only prove my point," Asuka called out.

"Shinji are you nuts? C'mon man you are the best among the rest of us. Don't let SEELE whip you around like that!" Toji called out trying to get him going.

"Comrade Ikari, do not fail us. You have too much at stake," Natasha also called out in an attempt to get Shinji back into the fight.

"Shinji please don't give up. You promised me!" Rei cried out. Hearing her voice, Shinji looked up into the screen to see Rei's face, just in time to catch a tear stream down her face.

"You promised me you'd never leave. You promised me. You are a man of your word are you not?" Rei's voice was trembling, yet it rang of confidence. Shinji then remembered a conversation they had a while back.

Flashback

"_So Ayanami what is it that you want to talk about?" Shinji asked Rei._

_Rei thought out the words, blushing when she asked, "What do you think of me Ikari-kun?"_

"_What?" Shinji was surprised, "What do you mean?"_

"_What are your feelings for me? Do you like me? Do you find me attractive?" Rei replied as the shade of red deepened._

"_Uh…..Rei….w-w-w-why are you ask me th-th-this now?" Shinji stuttered._

"_I overheard your conversation with Pilot Dang a week ago," Rei replied blushing furiously, "I heard you say that you have deep feelings for me. Is it true?"_

"_Uhh…," he was not expecting Rei to actually confront him, but in the moment he responded, "Yes…it's true. I care for you greatly," Shinji replied his voice slightly trembling._

_Rei blushed, but continued, "I am wondering would you like to…that is if you want to that is… if you and I could possibly initiate an attempt to further our relationship." Rei stated bluntly._

"_You mean as in becoming boyfriend and girlfriend?" Shinji asked._

"_Exactly," Rei quickly replied._

"_I'd like that," Shinji replied blushing, "You know I'm glad you asked. I don't think would've had the courage."_

_Rei smiled, "I am too. However there is something I want you to promise me."_

"_Sure thing if you also keep a promise as well," Shinji replied._

"_Very well Shinji-kun. My request is that you never leave me," Rei stated._

"_Whoa! Same thing for me," Shinji stated surprised._

"_May I ask for your reason?" Rei asked curiously._

"_You only have once chance left. There are not more you left. You are now completely unique. You aren't that replaceable girl I met. I don't want you to waste your life needlessly," Shinji replied smiling._

"_Agreed, and as for my reason, you seem to run away a lot. I want you to stop, and just enjoy life," Rei replied._

_Shinji kissed Rei on the cheek, "Done." Rei smiled._

End Flashback

Remembering his promise to Rei seemed to snap him back to his senses. He let out a roar as he willed his Eva to move. Slowly but surely, the surrounding rock began to crumble as the Eva attempted to rip itself out free from the rock.

Meanwhile back in Central Dogma, Maya had been monitoring the sync ratios of the pilots when she noticing something about Shinji's rates, "Dr. Akagi, we have a problem here!" Maya called out.

"What is it Lt. Ibuki?" Ritsuko responded instantly.

"The Third Child's sync rate is rapidly rising. It's already at 90 and climbing" However before Ritsuko could say anything Maya spoke again, "Oh my god, he's just hit 100 and still rising." Through the speakers everyone could hear a powerful roar. However the sound seemed to be an overlapping roar, as if two beings were letting their anger out at the same time. They looked at the camera that was on Unit 01 and the camera inside Shinji's Entry Plug to see them both roaring at the same time.

Unit 01 has broke itself free as the mighty behemoth charged the black Eva with demonic speed intended only for those who had somehow harmed its pilot. However the enemy simply dodged the attack, but the demon replied by back flipping landing beside the enemy as it launched a punch. Not able to react in time the enemy was sent flying but flipped a few times before disappearing and reappearing. However Shinji could see better than he ever could and caught the attack before he could come into contact. He instantly grabbed its foot and spun it a few times before tossing it. As the Eva flew Unit 01 charged it. Before it even landed the next thing people saw was a rather sickening sight. Eva 01 had rammed its horn straight through the S2 core of the enemy Eva, in which a sickening crunch could be heard as the horn pierced through armour, flesh and bone. Eva 01 quickly pushed the limp body off its head and had turned its attention to the remaining three.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long," called out, panting heavily as he tried to maintain his current sync, which had gone down to 93, "But that thing was being such an asshole." Shinji had his Eva bend down as it prepared to spring, when it suddenly collapsed as Shinji's groan could be heard over the comm. system.

"Third Child is unconscious!" Maya called out.

"That's to be expected after fighting in berserker state, especially in this case, in which he was in control," Ritsuko stated.

"The 3 Eva's are attacking Unit 01!" Shigeru called out from his station.

"WHAT?" Misato yelled out in fright, "YOU FIVE, GET SHINJI THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" However they were too late as the three had already pounced on the purple mecha, kicking it up into the air as they used a combination of bunches and kicks, using each other to boost one or the other up into the air as they continued to assault upon the limp unit. Inside although was no longer synced was flying about in his entry plug, smashing against the walls.

The other 5 Eva's could only hopelessly watch as the SEELE Eva's kept up a combination, ensuring that one was constantly battering the silent unit as the others kept the pilots at bay. However as it was sent into the air, and one of the attackers had its sword drawn out ready to strike, something silver all of a sudden streaked down as its smashed its feet on the head of the attacker. The silver unit attempted to reach out and stop Unit 01 from falling but failed as it smashed into the ground.

The grounded unit got up as it growled, and raised its sword to its waist, holding it so the tip pointed away from it, poised to cut the newcomer in half. However the silver unit reacted by drawing its Progressive Knife and jumped up, landing behind its attacker, stabbing the entry plug, destroying the dummy plug. The unit removed its knife as the unit fell silent, crumpling upon the ground. The unit turned its attention towards the two remaining units as they continued to fight the Evas. It rushed in, as it drew its second Progressive Knife, and thrust both knives into the backs of the attackers. They both quickly went silent as the unit removed its blade.

Wondering who the new comer was Misato was the first to speak, "NERV H.Q. to the unidentified Eva, state your designation."

In central dogma, a new screen appeared revealing a sandy haired, fair skinned, blue eyed boy with a scar on his cheek, "Oh so this is the great Jap 2nd in command, Colonel Katsuragi. Well call me Sam, Sam Jackson, 5th Child and Evangelion Unit 04 at your service."

**So how was that, any good? Please leave me your comments, reviews, and flames if you must. Well anyways, that's all from me.**


	4. A New Purpose

**Inescapable Grasp of Eva**

Chapter IV A New Purpose

**Hey guys, I hope that you liked my last chapter. A bit lame the ending, but I was in a rush. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. This is one is one of my better ones if I do say so myself.**

**CrimsonGaze: Your reviews aren't boring! And I like long reviews! That gives me an idea of what you feel for the fiction. Besides, I wouldn't mind the in depth opinion. So please, keep up the long opinion.**

**J.G. the Game Master: Yes our stories have similarities, but the overall-ness of it will have its difference.**

**Naon Tiotami: I'll sum up all of your comments into this one response, thank you for the compliments, and thank you for saying that it's a well written nightmare.**

**WARNING: It will have some vulgar language, and some racist comments. Read at your own discretion. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Don't blame me for being racist, you have been warned.**

As all 7 Evas re-entered the cages, Misato and Ritsuko were on the catwalk as they waited for the pilots to dismount their Eva's. However the two of them were feeling rather apprehensive, as they knew of Sam's habits and personal profile, fearing that he might do something stupid if they weren't present.

Sam was the first to hop out of his Eva. He wore a grey plug suit, its design similar to that of Shinji's. He grabbed the back of his hair from the collar of his plug suit, pulling it out, revealing he had shoulder length hair, tied back into a pony tail. He also had some bangs as well as a pair of sideburns. **(A/N: Think of Duo's bangs. He's from Gundam Wing)**

Pretty soon all of the pilots got out and approached him. They noticed that he was rather tall; however he was shorter than Jon and Natasha who were of the same height. Compared to them Sam only reached their noses.

Being the nice one, Shinji stuck out his hand, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Shinji Ikari."

Sam however slapped his hand away and growled out in English, "_That's very nice you Japanese mother fucker. Now why don't you go home and eat your rice?_" Shinji raised his eyebrow as Jon and Natasha looked at him in horror.

"Excuse me?" Shinji asked, not understanding a word he just said.

"Watch your tongue asshole," Jon growled in a low voice. Sam moved his eyes to the right to see Jon and Natasha looking at him dangerously.

**(A/N: WARNING, Racial Slurs are used, please DO NOT take offence)**

Responding in Japanese, "And what are you going to do about it you gook, and what of the Soviet behind you?" He then scanned the pilots who were surrounding him, each of them looking at him in disgust.

"Ok, so what do we have here? Hmm…We have three Japs, a Gook, a Soviet," his eyes came across Asuka, "O lovely, even a Nazi bitch." Asuka gasped as her eyes widened in surprise. Someone had just dared to call her a Nazi, and she was not about to let him get away with it. However before she could make a move, Jon had grabbed him by the collar of Sam's plug suit.

"_Listen here you racist mother fucker. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you_," Jon was now way beyond pissed, "_But I swear, say another racist word to ANY of us, I swear that I will make your life here a living nightmare. Regardless of the fact you are a pilot_."

Natasha started to crack her knuckles, "_That goes double for me. Mess with us you will pay._"

"What did you call me?" Asuka suddenly cried out, her voice filled with anger.

Sam turned his attention from Jon and Natasha towards Asuka replied in German, "_I called you a Nazi. You fascist bastards got your just deserts. I'm surprised NERV even let a country where it allowed such a dictator to rule it for a while send a pilot over, let alone even let it in on the project._" Although no one, save Asuka, could understand his words, they looked at him horrified at his callous attitude. How could someone say such cruel words and smile while doing it; let alone keeping a straight face?

"You bastard," Asuka growled as her body trembled in anger, "I'LL KILL YOU!" She lunged at him. Jon let go of Sam and attempted to tackle Asuka, but she was charging so hard Jon could barely hold her that Natasha had to come from behind and held her in a full nelson just to keep her arms from hurting Jon.

Sam smirked as he watched Asuka flail in Jon's and Natasha's arms, "Heh, this is too funny. It takes two communists to hold back a fascist."

"PILOT JACKSON!" a voice rang out. Everyone, except for Jon and Natasha who were still trying to contain the raging Asuka, turned their heads to see Misato fuming from the catwalks.

"PILOT JACKSON BACK OFF RIGHT NOW!"

"Or what, you can't really do much. I'd probably whip all of you in an instant."

"_You wanna bet?_" Jon called out, letting go of Asuka when she finally started to calm down.

"_Bring it on,_" Sam replied taking up a stance.

"_Karate eh?_" Jon commented, "_That won't save you from me breaking every joint in your body._"

"_Neither of you will do no such thing_," a voice suddenly spoke. Everyone looked behind Misato and Ritsuko who had been watching the whole time to see Gendo standing behind them, minus his glasses and white gloves, with an extreme anger on his face.

"Fifth Child," he growled in Japanese, "You WILL refrain from using your racist comments. And you WILL respect your superiors while you are on this assignment. Failure to comply will result in extreme disciplinary actions," as he was speaking he was walking up to Sam. Jon had let go of him as Gendo approached. He was now directly in front of Sam, as Gendo stared into Sam's icy blue eyes.

"_I know your personal history Pilot Jackson. I do not think it would be in your best interest if I were forced to use that against you,_" he quietly threatened in English. That apparently seemed to shut him up as he backed down, hanging his head shamefully.

"Yes sir," he quietly stated.

"Good," he then snapped his fingers as two guards came up, "These gentlemen will take you to your quarters. With the exception of school and when you are required outside of NERV Headquarters, such as a mission or when you are needed in your Eva, you will remain in your quarters. Is that understood?" Sam merely growled as he walked away, escorts in tow.

Misato and Ritsuko let out sighs of relief seeing how the Commander at the last moment stepped in to stop the fight. Even though he wanted to instigate Third Impact, and he had lost a lot of respect outside of Tokyo-3, he still was able to exude an aura of power which seemed to overpower, even the strongest of wills.

He then turned and faced the rest of the pilots, "You should not have seen that. I will tell you this right now pilots; Pilot Jackson is NOT to be taken lightly. Any sign of disrespect shoot him down. I don't care if you do it figuratively or literally, just make sure he does not go out and cause trouble. That is the last thing that we need," he turned to face Misato, "Sub-commander Katsuragi, I leave them to you. I have other business that must be taken care of." He gave the pilots one last look, eyed Shinji for a moment and then walked off.

"I don't think our presence here is needed. I'll let you guys handle this," Misato spoke softly, trying to ease the tension. She and Ritsuko then turned around and walked out the same way as Sam and his 'entourage' did. As they let what just had happened sink in, all 6 pilots merely stood there, rooted to their spots.

"Pilot Dang, Pilot Kanatnikov," said Rei, breaking the silence, "What exactly was that he just said?"

Jon let out a sigh and looked at Natasha, "_You wanna tell them, or should I?_"

Natasha smiled, "_I will. You did your part in defending them,_" she then faced the rest of the pilots, "When he rejected Shinji's hand, he said, 'That's nice you Japanese mother fucker. Now why don't you go home and eat your rice?'" everyone gasped in shock, while Shinji growled.

"I know that was uncalled for, but I believe it may be part of his upbringing. Americans are rather racists but he takes it to a whole new level."

"Are you kidding me?" Jon called out, "He makes ALL Americans look good. And I personally never really liked their attitude towards other cultures."

Toji then brought up his right fist as his left hand cracked the knuckles, "If that asshole gets anywhere near my friends and disses them in anyway, I'm going to open me up a can of whoop-ass!"

"Not a very wise call," Rei said.

"And what is it not Wonder Girl?" Asuka growled out, still feeling extremely angry that someone had dared call her a Nazi.

"I've looked at a profile of his which Misato had," Rei explained, "He is a martial artist, and if I am correct he is Sankyu, with three stripes. Apparently he is the state champion."

"By the way Asuka," Shinji suddenly spoke out, grabbing everyone's attention, "What was it he said to you that made you wanted to kill him?"

Asuka looked down as she quietly responded, "Do you want it word for word?"

"Well it would give us more ammo if we knew what his words were," Toji replied.

She let out a deep sigh, "I called you a Nazi. You fascist bastards got your just deserts. I'm surprised NERV even let a country where it allowed such a dictator to rule it for a while send a pilot over, let alone even let it in on the project." Everyone gasped at the extremely rude comment.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Jon screamed out, "That jackass is going to fucking get it. Mein gott im fick-ing himmel!" Asuka suddenly started to giggle.

"Asuka, what's so funny?" Natasha asked, looking at her curiously.

"He…he…o god that was too funny," Asuka replied in between her giggles as it turned into laughter, "He just said, 'My god in fucking heaven,' or attempted to in the worst accent ever." She bowled over as she started to laugh harder, rolling on the floor as she did.

They all let out a sigh of exasperation to Asuka's idea of funny when Shinji spoke again, "Hey guys, it's been an eventful morning. How about we hit the shower, head back to Misato's apartment, and I make all of us some lunch?"

"I'm in," Jon called out.

"Finally some grub," Toji called out.

"It is acceptable."

"For once the baka has a good idea," Asuka stated when she was finally able to recover from her fit.

"Would you please refrain from insulting our comrades Asuka? And lunch would be nice."

All 6 pilots went along the catwalk when the intercom came up, "Pilot Shinji Ikari report to the Commander's Office ASAP. Pilot Shinji Ikari to the Commander's Officer ASAP."

'I wonder what father wants,' Shinji thought to himself as they continued through the hallways. They all quickly had their showers, just long enough to clear them of the stench of LCL before changing back into their clothes. They all met outside, where they told Shinji they would wait for him outside. As Shinji was about to leave, Rei was also called.

"Rei-chan, do you know anything about this?" Shinji asked curiously.

Rei however shook her head, "No I do not. Do not forget, after 3rd Impact occurred, I had no more purpose. So your father saw no need to be in constant contact with me."

"I see," was all Shinji could say as they continued towards the Commander's office.

As they waited for the elevator to reach the top floor, Rei was slowly inching towards Shinji. Taking notice of this, Shinji blushed, but did nothing and simply let Rei take her time. However her efforts were cut short when the door opened revealing the door of the Commander's office. They walked in to see Misato and the Commander in a conversation, both of them with serious faces. The two pilots walked in and waited for them to finish.

When the Commander noticed them, he quickly said something to Misato then turned his attention towards the pilots, "First and Third Children, there are a few things we need to talk about, however before we begin, you must swear what you hear here is to never leave this room." Shinji and Rei nodded as they waited for the Commander to continue.

"First of all," facing Shinji looking him in the eye, "I must say your mother was not very happy when she found out." Shinji was surprised at his comment. But then remembered that during 3rd Impact, everyone's souls were one, and that they were all aware of each other. However he could never sense his mother or father, figuring they were dead and that their souls were just gone.

Gendo looked up from his usual position revealing a small smile, "But she was proud of what you did during your battle against the Angels. And she continues to watch you battle now. Secondly, as you know, we have 4 new pilots, 3 of them are present. The 8th Child will arrive at the end of the month," his face then turned serious, "Thirdly; there is the issue that you two have initiated an intimate relationship. I must know, are the two of you ABLE, and I stress, ABLE, to separate your two lives? It is important that you are not impaired for your relationship, otherwise I will ensure it you only see each other when you need to. Do you two believe you are able to handle the demands of your relationship, and as Eva Pilots?"

Shinji and Rei looked at each other for a while, trying to see something in one another as the two officers stayed where they are, knowing they needed time to answer that question. Gendo and Misato knew the answer, but they needed to hear it to be sure.

"Are you sure of this Rei-chan?" Shinji asked concerned.

Rei nodded her head, "I am more than sure of this Shinji-kun."

The then turned their heads and faced Gendo, "We will be able to sir," their voices in complete unison.

Gendo smiled again, as well as Misato, "Very well. I expect you two to do so," he then looked to Misato, "Sub-commander Katsuragi will be the one to explain the classified matter. I must have a talk to Pilot Jackson. He incapacitated his guards that I had to have Section 2 officers look after him personally." He gave the two a warm smile before walking off.

"Third Impact has really changed the Commander," Rei commented once Gendo had left the room.

"He sure has Rei-chan," Shinji replied, smiling knowing he might have a father after all.

"Indeed," Misato added before picking up a folder, her face becoming serious, "What I am about to show you here are a series of pictures we found in the ruins underneath Antarctica, directly underneath the site where 2nd Impact occurred. It wasn't easy mind you, but we managed to dig it out and get in." She then opened the folder and pulled out a series of pictures.

She showed the first one to the 1st and 3rd Child, both of them gasping at the image before them. It was a large stone tablet, with various images of sorts. At the top was an image of a crucified man with the Lance of Longinus in his chest, much like how Lilith had the lance within her. Below him were all 17 Angels, with Adam directly beneath him, with the other 16 Angels on either sides of him, formed up in a bottomless triangular formation. **(A/N: Generally this kind of a formation: ) **At the very bottom were 10 Eva's. It depicted the busts of the units, Unit 00 and 01 in the very center, while the other Eva's stood behind them. Directly behind the Eva's was an image of a ball, the details on it depicted what looked every much like Earth currently does. In the middle of the circle was an image of a double handed sword. Between the Angels and the Eva's, in the very middle of the slab, was an image of a ball of fire, its flames going out in all directions, an Eva in the middle with 5 pairs wings, the wings on the right were of an angel while the other half seemed to be spectral, spread out. And in its right hand it held the Lance of Longinus, and it held a sword similar to the one on the bottom in its left. On the left side was an image of a massive army of horned like demons whereas on the other side, was a small group of what appeared to be children. Each side had a door which leads to the center.

"Is this supposed to be us?" Shinji asked, looking at the images of the Eva's and the children.

"Could be," Misato replied, "We don't fully understand the images. But based on what we can tell, and also from the world's best mythologists, they are inferring that the balance, between God and the Angels, and the Eva's and the world, lies in the hands of an Eva. As demons of sort, against the Children of Humanity fight, that Eva," pointing to the Eva in the middle, "And possibly all the pilots will somehow become or create the Ultimate Eva, and **that** will become God's advocate, and will determine the fate of the world. I don't know, but I think this is a prophecy to 4th Impact, much like the Dead Sea Scrolls from before."

Shinji and Rei could only stare in awe at the image before them. However what interested them most were the busts of Unit 00 and 01. Unit 01 seemed to be behind Unit 00, its head resting against Unit 00, its hands were barely visible, but they noticed that its hands seem to be on Unit 00's shoulders, appearing that it wrapped its arms around the chest of the unit. The two of them looked at each other and smiled, having a good feeling about the possible meaning behind the image. However their good feeling was replaced when Misato showed the next picture.

It was a close-up of the scene where the group of children were, and it showed a boy with a jagged blade through his heart, as a short haired girl with wings held the boy in her arms, while the others stood in front of them, as if they were defending the two.

"It gets even weirder," Misato stated as she handed them a third picture. Shinji and Rei looked at the image in awe, as now they were looking at the close up of the demons. At the forefront, depicting what apparently would be their leader was someone holding a jagged sword similar to the one embedded in the fallen child's chest, his hair, shoulder length, in a ponytail.

"Apparently though, there is a good version of that leader," Misato stated, "Remember, this is not to leave this room. If need be though, I'm going to have to erase your memory of this part of the conversation."

"Their memories must be erased," a voice suddenly stated. Everyone jumped as they looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. They looked at Gendo's chair as they watched it turned revealing Tabris.

"Kaoru," Shinji quietly breathed out.

Tabris smiled, "Long time no see old friend," he rose from the seat, walking around until he stopped in front of the two, "However you will not see me for a long time. I've come here to stop you two from learning any further," he then faced Misato, "I just informed Gendo of this. None and I mean NONE of the pilots are to know this yet, however they will find out when the time is right. The two of you will know when to reveal it to them. Hopefully by then you and your mythologists would've found out the meaning already." He turned his attention towards the two of them.

"I'll simply erase up to the point Gendo asked you about whether you two can separate your relationship with your work. You won't remember the rest. However I will tell you one thing, regardless, you two were made for each other. Not just in terms of destiny, you two are so perfect for each other. You compliment each other," he then took a few steps back away from everyone, "The moment you two leave, you will forget. Don't attempt to learn anymore; otherwise you will not forget everything completely. Until we meet again." With that he disappeared in a flash.

They stayed rooted to their spots for a moment before Misato spoke, "You guys better listen to Kaoru. Walk out of here. I promise, I will tell you two that you were briefed, but your memories were erased for security purposes alright? Now go on, your friends are waiting."

The two of them nodded and walked out the room. The instant they did, they cringed in pain, clutching their heads as they felt the memories extracted from their minds. Momentarily, the pain subsided, as they looked at each other curiously.

"What just happened?" Shinji asked, rubbing his head.

"I do not know. However I do not wish to experience that again," Rei replied.

"Let's get out of here," Shinji stated, "I bet the others are waiting." Rei nodded as they stepped into the elevator. As the elevator proceeded towards the main floor, Shinji felt some sort of impulse inside him, as he brought up his right arm up, bringing it around Rei's waist as he gently tugged her closer to him.

Rei looked up to Shinji in surprise, to see him looking at her with a smile on his face, "What? Can't I hold my girlfriend?"

Rei smiled back as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "I do not mind. I just did not expect you to do such a thing."

Shinji laughed as the door opened, "Well people change. Anyways, let's head out." The two of them walked along the corridor, his arm still around her waist, walking in step when they were greeted by Sam with a man in a black suit following him closely.

When they walked past each other, Sam eyed Rei with a rather lewd look and smirked as he left their field of vision. Shinji looked back, eyeing the back of Sam dangerously before he looked in front of him to see the door ahead of them, outside the group was waiting for them, but apparently talking amongst each other.

"So anyways, right after Shinji and Rei got down along the shaft, I jumped out, sprawled out, my hands and feet against the walls of the shaft as that Angel's acid was dripping down on my back," said Asuka as she regaled in the battle against the 9th Angel. She was about to continue when she noticed Shinji and Rei come out the door.

'Ah, there they are. But wait….are they….,' "NANI!" Asuka cried out pointing towards the two of them. Everyone else snapped their heads, looking in the direction Asuka was pointing to see Shinji and Rei had their arms around each other's waists. Toji and Asuka were flabbergasted whereas Natasha looked at them in mild surprise, and Jon was smiling broadly giving Shinji the thumbs up.

"Finally, it's official," Jon said aloud, "About bloody time if you ask me."

"But….what….that baka and Wonder Girl?" Asuka's voice rang with hurt. She had always liked him, but her pride and not wanting to open her heart to anyone prevented her. Now seeing Rei in Shinji's arms instead of her left her empty and hurt. Shinji took notice of his and quickly let go of Rei and took her aside.

Shinji held her shoulders and looked at her, "Asuka, I'm sorry, but I didn't think you'd ever open up. Even after 3rd Impact, you may have toned down in terms of the insults, but you never opened yourself. How do you expect me to make advances on you if you won't even acknowledge your feelings?"

Asuka however was well beyond pissed at the moment and shoved him away, "Go away. I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anyone!"

Shinji let out a sign of exasperation, "This is exactly what I mean. Every single time you get hurt, you fight it be pushing everyone away. You know what; you won't even listen to me now. Do whatever you want, I'll talk to you when you've calmed down a bit." With that Shinji walked away, while Asuka stayed rooted to the spot distraught over what had just happened.

"What happened Shinji-kun?" Rei inquired when Shinji rejoined the group, putting his arm around Rei again.

Shinji let out a sigh before responding, "I'm not really sure at the moment, but I just know that Asuka won't be joining us." Everyone accepted the answer as they walked off towards the apartment.

As they walked, inside NERV, Sam watched the pilots as they conversed amongst each other as they made their way towards the city. He then eyed Asuka who was pacing back and forth and smirked.

"I always knew that Nazi had problems, but damn she is so hot headed over that Jap," he then shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever. What do I care? I'm just here because I can pilot that damn thing."

**So what do you people think? An interesting story yes? Sam is such an asshole yes? Although I did say that you can't blame me for being racist, however you can blame me for making him such an asshole. Well anyways, please leave me your reviews and please stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. The Trial Begins

**Inescapable Grasp of Eva**

Chapter V The Trial Begins

**HEY GUYS, HOWS IT GOING? So, enjoyed the chapter eh? Well anyways, I heard a request for some fluff, and fluff I shall serve. And apparently you guys hate Sam. And apparently I have offended a few of you guys. Never fear, he's the only American jackass. However on the issue of killing the pilot, he isn't scheduled to die at any point in the story.**

**Naon Tiotami: Rather interesting review. Yes, Shinji and Rei are holding hands; after all, I did make this a ShinjiXRei fic. Fourth Impact, what's wrong with using the concept? Asuka may like Shinji, but too late for her man. And as for Sam, I make no promises.**

**J.G. the Game Master: Well Rei and Toji didn't say much, as they were too horror struck to be of any 'fun' for Sam. Yes I kind of fast-forwarded the relation, ONLY because they've been through so much, and have lived together for a while, in my story anyways, that I sped it up just a bit.**

**Nick2951: I apologize if I have insulted you, and do not worry, I'll try to refrain from it, but I will on occasions make him a major ass, just to increase the animosity between him and the other pilots.**

**CrimsonGaze: Indeed he is. And yes, fluff is in order, and fluff you shall receive.**

**Jashin: I make no promises, as I require him in my story. However if you wish I can offer an alternative, make him suffer horridly on occasions. Would that satisfy you?**

"Wow…and I mean wow. DAMN! Hey Shinji, these noodles are excellent!" Jon exclaimed. The pilots had only recently reached their home, to find it empty. As they were hungry, Shinji had quickly gotten to work making lunch. He spent some time looking through the cupboards, only to find that there were only several packs of instant ramen and vegetables in the refrigerator.

"What? You've never had instant ramen before?" Toji asked eyeing Jon suspiciously.

"What? No. Of course I've had ramen before. It's just that I can't really make anything all that tasty. Maybe some eggs and peas, but that's pretty much it," Jon explained in between mouthfuls.

"In my case, this is my first time," Natasha stated, who was using a fork after several attempts to use chop sticks. Pen-pen during this whole time had simply been observing the pilots, until his stomach growled. He approached Shinji's leg and pecked his leg.

"Hmm?" Shinji looked down to see the hungry penguin looking at him.

"Wark," the penguin stated.

"You hungry?"

"Wark, wark," the penguin replied.

"Alright, alright, hold on." Shinji got up from his seat, walked towards the cupboards, pulling out a plate. He then quickly pulled out a frozen fish from the fridge and popped it into the microwave.

"Does it just eat fish?" Toji asked.

Shinji simply shrugged, "Actually fish is a basic meal. His diet also consists of human food, and beer."

"BEER!" Jon spluttered out, nearly choking on the mouthful of ramen in his mouth, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Nope," Shinji calmly replied, as he took out the fish and laying it in front of Pen-pen, "However my reaction was a bit different. I thought it was weird, but with all the crap I've been through, it's nothing new." He quickly pulled out a can of beer and handed it to Pen-pen before sitting himself down.

"So Rei-chan, what do you think?" Shinji inquired.

"It is most enjoyable," Rei replied. As they enjoyed the noodles Shinji had made, Misato had just returned home. She kicked off her shoes and instantly made her way towards the fridge, pulling out a can of beer, and chugged it in one go letting out a whoop as she finished her can. She chucked the can off somewhere onto the floor before grabbing a second can, made her way to the nearest armchair and flopped onto it.

Jon was staring at Misato in disbelief and surprise, "How-how-how-how-how much do-do-do-does she d-d-drink and-and-and-and-and does sh-sh-sh-she drink like that all the time!"

"It really depends, and not often. She would drink normally during the day," Shinji calmly responded, "If you actually stay for breakfast, instead of your usual training on the roof, you'd see what she does in the morning."

"You've gotta be bloody kidding me," Jon groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Nope," Misato called out from the armchair.

Jon let out a sigh muttering, "First Pen-pen, and now Misato. This is a weird household," as he continued to eat. Shinji laughed at Jon's reaction to the fact that Misato drank before continuing to eat his noodles as well. After everyone finished lunch, Toji had left for home while the rest sat down and watched T.V.

Jon sat on the floor leaning against the back of the couch, writing on his clipboard, while Natasha had taken the second armchair. Shinji and Rei sat on the couch lengthwise, with Rei lying on top of Shinji.

"So Shinji, when did you two hook up?" Misato inquired.

"Uh…" he was now blushing red, "Yesterday," he quietly replied.

Misato suddenly smiled mischievously, "Oh is that so? I wonder…oh so that's why you took so long to get home yesterday eh?"

"Well I did happen to see them walking off towards somewhere private," Jon added from behind the couch.

"What?" Shinji spluttered, now blushing crimson, "Jon! Misato!" his voice dropping several notches, his voice hinting annoyance, "Do you mind?"

"Dude, you need to chill," said Jon as he stuck his head up, "Geez man, even I know how to take a joke. You blush at EVERYTHING." Shinji groaned in exasperation.

"Misato-san, Dang-san, please refrain from speaking ill of my boyfriend," Rei suddenly stated in a defensive manner.

Natasha groaned, "She's even worse."

"Too true," Jon mumbled before disappearing behind the couch again, muttering a near inaudible, "What the hell," from behind the couch.

Shinji got up from the couch, and held out his hand, "C'mon Rei-chan, let's go to my room."

"It is acceptable," Rei replied as she took Shinji's hand, as he helped her up from the couch and led her to his room.

"Play nicely Shinji," Misato called out in a sing-song voice. Shinji simply sighed and shook his head. He opened the door to his, 'Lovely Suite' to be greeted by a room with a split personality.

One half of the room was clean, neat, and organized. Across the room, against the wall smack dab in the middle was his wardrobe, and one side was opened, revealing Jon's uniform, and series of his clothes. The other half of the room had a futon on the floor, a set of books next to the pillow, the book on top of the pile read, 'Warhammer 40,000' in English. The wardrobe side wall was decorated with a few certificates and medals. Below them were pictures of himself and other people, assumingly his friends and family. The floor itself was littered with his clothes, paper and apparently a polishing kit. On the opposite wall, it was decorated with two posters. One was of a large man, wearing massive blue armour, gargantuan gauntlets, and a red cape and gold tabard, sitting on his throne. At the very bottom of the picture, in small writing in Japanese, it read, 'Lord Macragge, Marneus Calgar of the Ultramarines.' The other featured a gigantic beetle-like creature with legs similar to that of a T-rex, except its foot was hoofed like a horse. Its arms were massive sickle shaped blades; the imaged depicted it toppling over a tank.

"Dang-san has odd tastes," Rei commented.

Shinji nodded in agreement, "Apparently all this, 'Warhammer 40K', as he calls it, is a hobby of his. He says it involves collection, building and painting models, then use them in games," Shinji then put his hand up, "Ask Jon if you want more information. I really have no clue about this." Rei nodded as Shinji sat down on his bed, his back facing Jon's side of the room.

He patted a spot on the bed next to him, inviting Rei to sit down next to him. Rei gave Shinji a small smile as she sat herself down next to him. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as they let out a sign of contentment. She rested her head against his shoulder as he rested his head against hers.

'This is a nice feeling,' Rei thought to herself, 'Such a warm feeling. I wonder why I was never allowed to experience such things. No matter, for I am not his doll any further. My heart is now Shinji's, as much as his is mine. I do not wish for his to change.'

'Rei-chan is so beautiful,' Shinji mused to himself, taking in her scent, 'We may have met in the most dire of circumstances, then in the most embarrassing,' remembering how he piloted Eva to protect her, then feel on top of her a few days later, 'But at least we've been through so much that it makes up for our awkward meeting.'

Rei then brought her hands to Shinji's hands and held them in her own. 'The feel of his skin against mine is most enjoyable. However these clothes hinder the feeling.' She then turned herself so that she was completely facing Shinji. She then started to undo his buttons.

"Rei-chan, what are you doing?" Shinji asked, slightly nervous that she was undoing his buttons.

"I wish to touch you Shinji-kun," Rei calmly replied as she pulled out his tucked shirt and undid the rest of the buttons. By now Shinji was freaking out. Instinctively, he jumped back so that he was he was no longer in arms reach of Rei.

"You do not wish to touch me Shinji-kun?" Rei asked concernedly. However she was hurt, for Shinji seemed to have rejected her.

"It's not that Rei-chan," Shinji replied, clutching his chest as he tried to calm himself down, "It's just that…aren't we going a bit far as seeing each other naked?"

Rei raised an eyebrow, "I simply wish us to be able to enjoy the feel of our skins. Is it wrong to do so?"

"Oh…" Shinji quietly replied feeling embarrasses, "Sorry, I thought you wanted to…to…uh…"

"To have sex?" Rei stated, completing Shinji's phrases. Shinji nodded his head. Rei however smiled.

"If that is what you desire, we shall. However I suspect you do not wish to do something like that as of yet. However, I simply wish to touch, if this is permissible."

Shinji smiled as he responded, "Sorry about my reaction. And sure, it's fine with me." He quickly removed his shirt off before pulling off his blue shirt. Rei smiled as she undid tie the buttons of her school uniform, took off the skirt, then laid her uniform on the edge of the bed, and then sat down next to Shinji again clad in only her bra and panties.

Shinji blushed at the sight of Rei sitting there practically naked, with only her undergarments to shield her. Seeing Shinji was entranced by her appearance, she shuffled until her leg was against his before snuggling her head in the crook of his neck, and wrapped her arms around his chest. This pulled him out of his reverie. He blushed for a moment, before wrapping his arm around Rei.

"This is nice," Rei quietly whispered.

"I couldn't agree more," Shinji replied. However the moment was cut short when the emergency klaxon sounded.

Outside they heard Jon screaming, "DAMNIT! WHY NOW? JUST WHEN I FINISHED GELING MY HAIR! GOD DAMNS YOU SEELE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS BIG TIME!"

Shinji and Rei quickly let go of each other as they put their clothes back on. Shinji just pulled his blue t-shirt before running out. Rei did up her shirt, leaving a few at the top opened, pulled on her skirt and then followed Shinji to see everyone else was ready to go. She quickly put her shoes on. Then all quickly ran out of the room and headed down towards the garage, and hoped in with Shinji in the passenger seat. Misato quickly fired up the engines to her car, and in seconds they were streaking down the roads as they proceeded towards the Geofront.

"Misato, I suggest you call NERV and find out what's happening," Jon piped up, his tone completely different. He also seemed to be carrying himself differently, only then they noticed he was wearing a blue vest, his Sergeant Slip-ons were on his epaulets, and the Canadian Forces crest on the right part of his chest.

"Can't, need to concentrate," Misato responded, "Shinji grab the phone and pass it to Jon. Let him get the info." Shinji did as he was told, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and passed it to Jon.

He punched in the number and spoke when there was a reply, "Sergeant Dang here, what's the situation?" pause, "Just one? Are you sure?" a long pause followed, "What? Black wave-form pattern?" another pause, "Thanks, we'll be there ASAP." He then hung up the phone.

"What have you got for us Jon?" Natasha quickly asked.

"Big problems," Jon grimly stated, "Apparently SEELE has only sent one of its Mass Production units. However, they also detected some sort of Black Wave-form pattern, emanating from a dagger it's carrying. It's currently just outside of the city, doing absolute nothing. No action has been taken against it yet."

"So it should be," Misato stated, "HANG ON EVERYONE THIS IS GOING TO GET ROUGH." She then switched gears as she tore through the streets. Pretty soon all 4 pilots clamoured out of the car as they ran towards the change rooms. Shinji and Natasha were the first to come out, they quickly ran towards the cages. By the time Shinji and Natasha had entered their cockpits, Jon and Rei had came out of the change rooms while Sam had just entered the cages.

"Units 01 and 05 are online and ready to go," Makoto called out from his station.

"The Unit is still silent," Shigeru stated.

"Tell the others to get onto the catapults as soon as they are online," Misato ordered, "As for Units 01 and 05, LAUNCH THEM NOW!"

"Yes ma'am," Maya called out as she pressed a button, triggering the catapults to rocket the purple and black mechas up along the shafts, as the pilots prepared themselves for battle. Both units surfaced, to be greeted by the familiar site of seeing Tokyo-3 completely underground, giving the pilots a clear battlefield.

"Alright, Shinji, grab the battle rifle, Natasha, grab the sniper rifle," Misato ordered.

"Roger," they both replied, grabbing the appropriate equipment from a nearby cache. However before they made another move, the MP Unit activated.

"Activity from the MP Unit," Makoto reported.

"It's bringing its S2 organ to full power," Shigeru cried out.

"What the hell?" Ritsuko breathed out. Everyone turned their attention towards the screen.

"It has begun," Gendo quietly stated from his place, high above, looming over the rest of the control room.

The MP Eva had ripped the armour guarding its core, to reveal it was pulsating red. It suddenly roared as it raised the dagger and pierced itself with his. It let out another vicious roar as the blade was absorbed by the organ. Suddenly, its body started to convulse, writhe, and wriggle as the blade reacted with the Eva. It suddenly fell to its hands and knees as it struggled with whatever it had just absorbed. It opened out to let out another of its roars. However what came out was that of a dog as he howled.

"What in fucks name is that?" Sam stated, emphasizing each word.

"No idea," Natasha quietly breathed out, temporarily forgetting her hatred towards Sam as all three pilots watched the grotesque unit before it. Its body started the bulge, two lumps massive lumps formed on either side of its head, as its neck started to increase in length. Its legs started to change shape, as well as its arms while its hands and feet started to grow nails and were taking the form of paws.

The unit snarled, and growled wildly as its teeth started to become sharp fangs, changing in color as it turned from white to blood red. It let out a wolf like howl as it's threw its head back, as two heads bursts from the lumps, howling as they emerged. Suddenly, the armour started to explode as the being shed off its previous form, revealing the body of a dog with three heads. It shook its body as it freed itself from the remaining bits of armour and the blood and mechanical fluids that soaked its fur.

"Ritsuko, please tell me what the hell is that thing?" Misato quietly breathed out.

"If I am correct, that is Cerberus, the first Hellspawn Advocate," Gendo called out from his position.

Misato wheeled around and looked up at Gendo, "You can't be serious sir."

"Do not forget, it never stated a timetable. This time we can never be sure," Gendo replied.

"Confirmed," Ritsuko called out from her consol, "It is Cerberus. The MAGI has designated it as the 1st Hellspawn Advocate, based on the current information given." Ritsuko knew she had to choose her words carefully, as only her, Misato and Gendo were the only ones within Japan's NERV who knew of the stone carvings.

"Something is happened to the Hellspawn!" Makoto called out.

"What is it?" Misato quickly inquired.

"We are detecting 6 beings forming around the Hellspawn," Shigeru replied.

"You will verbally call it the leaders the Advocates. Designate the beings forming as the Hellspawns," Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir," Shigeru replied, then typing into his consol, "The Hellspawns have taken form." Everyone looked up at the screen again to see what kind of beings they would fight against. The Hellspawns had the body of the Minotaur, yet its head was much like of the male mountain goat, each of the holding two handed axes.

"What's the current status of the 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 7th Children?" Gendo demanded.

"1st and 7th have just surfaced," Maya reported, "2nd and 4th are on their way to the cages now."

"Good," he calmly replied. 'This is not good. Unless they all fight together, the Advocate will not only defeat the pilots, it'll drag all of them to Hell.'

"Commander Ikari," Jon called through the radio, his face appearing on the main screen.

"What is it Sergeant?" Gendo replied.

"What is the situation, and what is our orders sir?"

"That 3 headed dog is the Hellspawn Advocate Cerberus. The beings around it are Hellspawns. Your order: is to destroy those beings. However be careful, for we do not know anything of these beings."

"Understood sir," Jon replied, saluting before cutting the channel.

"Alright then, Shinji, you and I will take on the Advocate itself. Sam, Rei and Natasha, you three will engage the Hellspawns themselves. Got it?"

"Screw that," Sam rudely stated, "No way am I taking orders from a gook. That Advocate or whatever is mine!"

"Sam, NO!" Jon called out. However Sam disregarded his warning and found himself to be engaged by all 6 Hellspawns. He smirked, as he brought his up A.T. field knowing it would protect him. However he was horribly mistaken as all 6 axes sliced through the field like a hot knife through butter. Sam would've been a down had it not been for Jon who had stepped in and tackled him into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Jon roared as his had his Eva roll off Sam's, and extended his Progressive Blades as he began to dodge and parry the attacks. The other three pilots stepped in, with Progressive Swords in hand as they stepped in to help Jon fight against the Hellspawns.

"What the hell happened there?" Sam inquired as he brought up his silver mech, its 4 eyes glowed a bright red, expressing the anger he had inside for making such a stupid mistake.

"Their weapons are like the Lance of Longinus," Ritsuko explained, "So that means A.T. fields are useless defence weapons now." Sam growled in anger. Two Progressive Swords had shot up next to him. He drew the swords and engaged Hellspawns.

Asuka and Toji had just reached the battlefield to be greeted by the sight of their friends battling the Hellspawns. Toji instantly jumped into action and drew a Progressive Sword and joined the fray. Before Asuka could even pick up a weapon she noticed the Advocate, who had been standing for the duration of the time, sprung into action, as it bowled through the group, two of the heads attacking the Eva's, sending each of them flying in all directions. However the moment it sent struck Unit 01, it chased after him.

"Shinji!" Asuka cried out, forgetting about what happened in the afternoon. She quickly drew her Progressive Knife, and picked up a fallen Progressive Sword on the way as she charged the Advocate, angered that someone had dared to take on her friend. However she was stopped by a Hellspawn as it jumped in front of her and body checked her, sending her tumbling back. However she reacted by flipping back once, before bounding forwards again. She brought her sword up above her head as she prepared to slam the blade into the being that had cut her off. However her efforts were in vain as it brought up its A.T. field. Asuka gasped as the being smirked before hitting her with the broadside of its axe.

Shinji groaned as he brought his unit up to a sitting position. He looked up to see the Advocate leaping into the air as it prepared to slash him with its claws. He instinctively spread out his A.T. field, which was instantly cut down as the beast brought up its claws again. He instantly reacted by putting his sword in front of him, blocking the attack. He grunted in the effort as he mustered all the strength he could to keep Cerberus from touching him, but found that the beast was much more powerful than him.

Shinji noticed that two of its head reared back. He quickly kicked the underside of the beast, following by a crack as it whimpered in pain, giving Shinji the chance to shove Cerberus off of him. He rolled to his right as he brought his Eva back up, facing the beast. He was panting hard, as the effort just to keep the paws from advancing towards him had really strained him. He gasped as he saw the red orb on its chest was cracked.

"Excellent, if I can destroy it, I'll silence it," Shinji said to himself, not aware the comm. channel was still online, "Damn though, this thing make the Angels look weak."

"That's only because they fight with brute strength," Gendo's voice came through the radio.

"Huh?" Shinji raised an eyebrow, never taking his eyes of the Cerberus which had begun to circle around him.

"The angels used other means to attack us. Some of them engaged us in direct confrontation, some in more subversive ways. This Hellspawn Advocate is a brute force type. Most likely if there is more than one, all of them use brute strength."

"I see," Shinji stated, but however he was cut short as the Cerberus bounded for him. He quickly brought up his A.T. field, hoping the need to cut down the field would give him a chance to attack. However the beast continued to run, as its three heads slashed through the field with its teeth. The beast leapt, but this time Shinji was ready. He brought the hilt of the sword to his hips, aiming the tip of the blade up as he bent down as low as he could. He then jumped up towards the beast, letting out a feral scream, as he brought the blade forward. The beast snarled and barked as it prepared to attack. Suddenly, it saw where the blade was mean to be and it brought up its own A.T. Field. However the speed at which Shinji came up easily pierced through the field with little effort as it rammed into the Advocate.

Shinji however cursed himself as he saw it hit the flesh above his intended target. However he smirked knowing he could bring the blade down. They landed, and Shinji quickly grabbed the neck of one of the heads with his left hand, while with the right hand of his Eva had let go of the hilt and held it again, so that the pinkie finger was facing the beast itself, and pulled down. The Advocate howled in pain as Shinji strained himself to bring the blade completely through the core. As he pulled, black blood profusely poured from the cut. As the blade cut into the flesh of the organ, more blood spouted from the demon as it soaked Unit 01 in its blood, coating it in a film of darkness. Slowly, the organ started to crack even further under the pressure. Suddenly the blade snapped. Shinji curse, quickly pulling out his Progressive Knife but one of the heads bit his arm causing him to let out a yelp of pain as he released the neck of the choking head.

The Advocate quickly got back up on its feet, but struggled to move properly, as when the blade had entered it, the exit wound had happened to be its spine, so it couldn't control all of its motor functions. Shinji panted as he wondered what was taking his friends so long.

"God damn it, WHY WON'T THESE THINGS DIE!" Jon roared as his stabbed and slashed his opponent with his Progressive Knives, only to have each blow stopped by the Hellspawn with ease. However whenever it makes a strike, Jon has to strain himself in order to absorb the blow without letting the blade of the axe touch him.

Rei and Asuka weren't fairing to well as their swords had been destroyed and they had to resort to hand to hand, while at the same time avoid the axes of the Hellspawn. Rei attempted many times to attack her opponent, but whenever she ever could, the demon would simply raise its A.T. field to stop the attack. Asuka on the other hand was trying her best to avoid the axe while at the same time try to find another weapons cache that had a spare close combat weapon, while chucking various things, trees, rocks, pebbles, **(A/N: Well from an Eva's point of view, rocks we sit on could easily be consider pebbles LOL) **yet however now matter what she threw at the beast it simply let the objects hit it and then continue its steady charge towards Asuka.

"You fucking bastards, why don't you simply fall and don't stand back up?" Sam growled as his sword was just destroyed, "Fuck this shit." He then charged his opponent, jumped and kicked his head only to be greeted by an A.T. Field. However he didn't stop as he threw more kicks and punches all of them stopped by the impenetrable A.T. Field.

"Good thing this is a natural stretcher!" Toji roared as he fired his fists forward, in an attempt to possibly fight it in hand to hand combat, without exposing his body. However it was proving to be difficult as he was unable to properly manoeuvre his arms, which left it awkward, and in most cases dangerous as his arms would be exposed for direct attacks.

"Can't we just get the lance?" Misato inquired.

Gendo shook his head, "It is still regenerating. It would be useless."

"Then what about the MP's weapons? Couldn't they be useful?" Maya suggested.

Gendo's eyes lit up, "That just might work. How many do we possess?"

"We only salvaged 4," Ritsuko answered, "That should be enough. Dang, Jackson, and Kanatinikov can handle it without the weapons."

"Lt. Ibuki, get three of the Mock Lances, and deploy them," Gendo ordered.

"Yes sir," Maya replied.

Natasha's battle was by far the smoothest one. Although she could not touch her opponent with her blade, she was by far much faster and more agile than her opponent. Her opponent charged, she would sidestep and let it lose its balance in the charge. She then saw her chance, as she side stepped, at the last minute, sticking her foot out as he opponent tripped over her foot, throwing its axe up in the air as it fell. She smirked as she jumped up grabbed the axe, and came down hammering its neck, severing its head. However where blood should've spouted, fire poured from its head and neck as it consumed the body, leaving nothing more than a pile of ashes. She looked at the axe in her hand as it suddenly exploded, destroying the hand and greatly damaging her Eva, throwing it back as it landed hard on its back. Inside she let out a shrill scream when the axe had exploded in the hand of her Eva. She instantly clutched her hand and braced herself as her Eva flew back from the explosion. As her Eva skidded along the ground, dislodging her harness during the impact, she was thrown about inside her entry plug, smashing against the walls of the cylindrical plug. When all the rocking and tossing had stopped, she curled into a ball, and whimpered in pain as she held her right hand close to her, as tried to control the pain, and what was worse was that it was bleeding horribly.

"Help," she quietly whispered, hoping that her radio was still online.

"Unit 06 is down!" Shigeru reported, "Pilot is also injured!"

"Send a recovery team now!" Misato yelled out, "I don't care how they get her out but if that injury was anything like we just saw happen to her Eva, we're going to be out one pilot unless they hurry!"

"HA, HA, VICTORY IS…AAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asuka's voice came over the radio.

"UNIT 02 IS DOWN!" Maya cried out as she typed on her consol, "The pilot is bleeding! Shrapnel entered the Eva; several pipes pierced the entry plug and injured her legs and right arm"

"How bad?" Misato snapped.

"Not bad, but it pierced the flesh, but didn't hit the bones." Ritsuko replied from her consol.

"Unit 00 reporting," Rei's voice came in, panting could easily be heard, "Hellspawn defeated, but it drained…" she suddenly groaned as the line when silent.

"Status of the pilot," Ritsuko ordered.

Makoto checked his consol, "Rei has fainted from exhaustion."

"Oh thank god," Gendo quietly muttered to himself.

"OH YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jon's voice suddenly rang as an explosion occurred when he yelled, "Me".

"What the hell just happened?" Misato snapped out.

"He beheaded his target, but it exploded in front of him," Maya reported, "He just suffered a minor head injury."

"Take that you fucking, ARGGGG!" Sam's voice yelled out in surprise.

"Unit 04 is down, minor damage to the unit, Jackson is unconscious with a broken wrist and a cut to his head," Shigeru cried out.

"O SHIT!" Toji's voice rang out as he was sent flying.

"Unit 03 is also silent, damage to its arms, Neural Receptors dislodged themselves at the last moment, he didn't feel anything," Makoto called out from his consol, "He's the luckiest of them all!" **(A/N: What are those devices that sit on their heads called?)**

"AAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji's voice suddenly came from the radio.

"Shinji!" Gendo cried out. Everyone looked towards the main screen to see that the Cerberus had its center head biting Unit 01's neck while the others had its arms. Shinji's Eva struggled to break free but the beast held its death grip.

"Someone, please anyone, help me! Mom, dad, Asuka, Rei," his voice was becoming faint, "Someone please help me…." His voice drifted as he fainted, his Eva slouching as it became inactive.

"Unit 01's gone silent!" Maya called out.

"Oh god no," Misato breathed out. The center head smirked as it let go of its prey, the others still clinging onto the arms. The demon slammed Unit 01 down as the other two heads released the arms. It then raised its arms as it prepared to destroy the S2 organ that had revealed itself during the battle.

Rei groaned as she regained consciousness. She looked ahead and gasped to see the Cerberus lay down Unit 01, its core exposed as the beast raised its paw as it prepared to strike.

"Shinji-kun," Rei whispered, and then suddenly something snapped inside here, "SHINJI-KUN!"

"Activity in Unit 00's and 01's S2 cores," Maya reported.

"What kind of activity?" Ritsuko inquired as she looked over Maya's shoulders.

She typed on her consol as she read the readings, "They're pulsating."

"What's that?" Misato asked before she redirected her attention towards to screen when a sickening crunch and a whimper was heard.

Unit 01's had the fingers of his left hand embedded into the neck of the right head while its right arm held the paw that was meters away from its core. They looked to Unit 00 which had just broken its mouth guard, as its small mouth opened as it roared. Inside, Rei was roaring with her Eva, completely synced with the might behemoth as she fed her anger into the unit. She willed her Eva to charge, bringing the Mock Lance up to bear. Unit 01 shattered its own mouth guard as he roared, kicking the monstrosity away.

"BOTH UNITS HAVE GONE BERSERKER!" Maya called out.

"What are the sync rates?" Gendo called out.

"Both of them are holding 150," Makoto reported.

"It's just like last time," Misato stated.

"What's that?" Gendo inquired.

"Last time Unit 01 went Berserker; Shinji was literally in full control. He was fully aware of what was happening around him. He could control it, even at such speeds. Now this time, Unit 01 is in its usual Berserker state whereas Rei is the one in control of her Berserker." Ritsuko's explanation left Gendo dumbstruck, at the very possibility of a controlled Berserker state when the situation allowed it to happen.

They continued to watch as they witnessed Unit 00 impaling the Cerberus from the side as Unit 01 had impaled the demon in its S2 core with its bare fist. The demon collapsed and crumpled onto the ground.

"REI GET SHINJI THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Misato cried out. Rei moved the control yokes, her Eva put Unit 01's arm around its shoulder as it sprinted away. However before she could gain no any distance or speed, the demon burst into flames before exploding, causing both Eva's to fly.

Rei's Eva lost its grip on Unit 01. She had it reached out to Unit 01, but found that she was falling faster than Unit 01 as it was carrying the Mock Lance on its back. However next thing she knew, Unit 01 had activated and grabbed her hand and pulled her Eva towards itself, wrapped his arms around her Eva and turned its back as it landed harshly on its back skidding against the ground for a few hundred meters before finally stopping.

"Shinji-kun?" Rei called out. Shinji's face then appeared; he was panting pretty hard and seemed to be bleeding.

"Thanks Rei-chan," he weakly replied before falling unconscious.

"GET THEM ALL OUT OF THERE!" was the last thing Rei heard before darkness consumed her.

**SO HOW WAS THAT EH? Pretty sweet battle yes? I personally think so. I spent the better part of 3 hours writing this almost non-stop, save for the part that I had to stop and hit the washroom. Plus an additional 2 plus hours of constant revisions. But you get my point. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed his chapter, I will see you in Chapter VI .**


	6. Hell Has Come to Play

**Inescapable Grasp of Eva**

Chapter VI Hell Has Come to Play

**Hey guys, glad that you guys liked the previous chapter. I had one hell of a time writing that chapter, as I did with this one. And just for the sake of it, I made you guys another battle chapter. I hope that you enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed the last one. I put a lot of work into this chapter. More than I should've LOL, especially since I'm in grade 12 and all. But oh well, when you love something so much, you'll do anything to keep it eh?**

**Naon Tiotami: I'm glad you liked that battle. If you liked that one, I promise you, there is more to come, and yes, I nicked that scene from Touch.**

**Jashin: I'm glad you approve of my alternative. And thanks for the compliment.**

**WebKnight: Yeah, I agree, don't worry, I'm revising the 1st and 2nd Chapter, I'll let you know when I've finished revising. And somewhat, but you'll understand why Samuel is such a jackass. I'm simply portraying HIM as an extreme jackass. If I involve any other Americans, they won't be like him.**

"Please tell me they're alright!" Misato yelled out to Ritsuko who was sitting in her office, as Misato slammed her fists on the desk, knocking over several piles of paperwork.

Ritsuko let out a sigh as she removed her glasses, placing them on the desk rubbing her forehead, "I'd tell you the injuries, but it wouldn't even scratch the surface of what Cerberus and her Hellspawns did to most of them."

"What's that?" Misato breathed out.

"Follow me," Ritsuko replied, as she stood up, grabbing a clipboard, before putting her glasses back on.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Misato demanded as they walked down the hall towards the infirmary.

"What I'm not telling you, I am about to show you," Ritsuko calmly responded, "First, I must check on Toji, Jon, and Sam, as they suffered the least damaging injuries, and will be able to sortie, should another one attacks."

"I'm going to trust you on this," Misato finally stated when they reached Toji's and Jon's room.

"They share a room because they don't require special attention," Ritsuko explained as she inspected the pilots.

Misato took a look at the pilots. All three of them were sleeping. Jon had a bandage wrapped around his head. Other than that, he appeared fine, as he was simply asleep. However his usual cool relaxed appearance seemed to have been replaced with a pained expression, especially with his hair not gelled. Sam also had a bandage wrapped on his head, and his wrist was in a cast, he was also unconscious, and had an IV drip attached to him. Toji was simply in bed, sleeping soundly. Misato smiled and felt relieved for Jon and Toji, seeing how they made it out alive and well. When Ritsuko finished inspecting the boys, she and Misato quickly left the room, closing the door behind them.

Ritsuko then turned to Misato and spoke, "Now, the nightmare begins. What you will see, will not be pretty. Rei is our first stop." The walked down two doors, and entered Rei's room.

"Oh my god," Misato breathed out. Rei was suspended in a tube of LCL, naked and unconscious. It was a small room. Against the opposite wall in the middle was the tube itself. Then along the walls were various computers and monitoring equipment, all of them built into the tube.

"Don't tell me she has…"

"No," the doctor firmly replied, as she went over the instruments, "However the Hellspawn somehow drained her energy, leaving her body weakened, and almost inert. Her anatomy resembled her original anatomy, allowing me to directly transfuse her with the carbohydrates and such that she needs to live. She'll be out the tube in a few days, but her body needs to start producing its own energy source before I can let her leave," she pressed a few more buttons then turned to leave, "We're done here, next is Asuka."

Misato took one last look at Rei, before following Ritsuko out closing the door. They walked to the door across, and entered. Misato gasped at what she saw. The room looked exactly like Rei's. Except instead of Rei, Asuka was the one suspended in LCL, but unlike Rei, various plugs and such came up from the bottom of the tube, were attached to her body. However, what upset Misato the most was that Asuka's body was covered in burns, all varying from 1st degree to 3rd degree burns.

"How the hell did that happen?" Misato croaked out as she tried to keep herself from crying.

Ritsuko's facial expression and voice saddened as she replied, "The Hellspawn exploded at close range. In fact, it was in front of her when it exploded," she pressing a few buttons before wiping a tear as she continued, "If you saw the burn marks on her Eva, exact same spots on her body."

"But what does LCL have to do with her?" Misato asked in a near inaudible voice.

"It has healing properties, if properly modified. She's lucky that we can manipulate the LCL so that I can even restore her body, providing that it's whole. She will have a few scars probably, but she will be able to have full usage of her body."

"I see," Misato replied, as she looked up, tears streaming down her face. Asuka simply floated their, unconscious, unaware of her visitors.

"Can she hear?"

Ritsuko shook her head, "I've kept her unconscious so that her body doesn't suddenly wake her up during the healing process. She'll be stuck in there for at least a week. Rei'll probably be out by Sunday," she then turned to leave again, "Next is Natasha." Misato cringed at the name, as she remembered how she was injured during the battle. They quietly walked down to the end of the hall, entering the room on their left.

"What in hells name?" Misato breathed out as she looked at Natasha. Natasha's right forearm was nothing left but a stub, covered in bandages.

"What the hell happened?"

Ritsuko's voice was rather calm as she replied, "When the axe exploded, it more or less destroyed her Eva's hand. In her case, her body reacted in a similar manner, except that her bones simply gave out, and every vessel along the affect areas burst open. Every time we tried to repair the damage, the bones didn't seem to cooperate. We were force to amputate her arm. At least until we can initiate a similar procedure like we did for Toji." She continued to jot down notes looking up at Natasha every so often.

"So, she's going to be alright?" Misato breathed out, as she was on the verge of crying.

"She'll be out in two days. I promise you. And you can talk to her if you want. She's simply sleeping. I'll be outside waiting."

"Thanks," said Misato, as she approached the bed. She grabbed the chair next to the bed and sat down, gently shaking Natasha.

"Natasha," she called out in a quiet voice, "Natasha, wake up."

Natasha quietly groaned as she opened her eyes, and looked to her right to see Misato, "Is that you, Misato?"

"Yeah, it's me," she responded as she tried to fight the tears, "How are ya?"

"I've been better, especially since the days I had a right hand," indicating the stub that was once her forearm.

"Hey, at least you have a chance to regenerate your arm," Misato stated, trying to maintain a cheery mood, "This type of engineering isn't even known to the public yet. You're lucky to get this kind of treatment."

"That is true," she yawned as she covered her mouth with her remaining hand, "Thank you for the visit. I appreciate it. But, the operations and the battle from yesterday have drained me. I would like to continue to sleep."

Misato smiled, as she squeezed Natasha's shoulder in an assuring manner, "Sure thing, and don't worry, you'll get past this in no time." Natasha nodded as she closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her. Misato sat there for a few minutes as she silently cried, letting the tears drain from her eyes before leaving. Misato wiped the tears of her eyes as she rose up and walked out the door, to find Ritsuko talking with Gendo.

"Commander," Misato politely stated.

"Sub-Commander," Gendo quietly replied.

Ritsuko walked down to the door at the end of the hall, and grasped the handle, and turned to them, "Brace yourselves, for what you two are about to see next, is even worse, than Asuka's. She only had to worry about the pain. We almost lost Shinji yesterday." Misato's and Gendo's eyes widened in shock and horror at what Ritsuko had to say. She took a deep breath and opened the door. What they saw next left them speechless, and nearly breathless.

Shinji, from head to toe was covered in bandages, all varying in thickness. As Misato entered the room, she noticed and looked at a box underneath Shinji's night stand and nearly screamed as she saw it full of red bandages. She had to cover her mouth as her voice shuddered violently as she fought the urge to scream. She then looked at the boy sleeping, only to see his body fully white.

She turned to ask Ritsuko what happened, when Gendo stepped in, looking rather pale, "Doctor, what has happened to Pilot Ikari during the battle?" Ritsuko didn't reply for a moment, as she checked the clipboard hanging at the base of Shinji's bed.

She took a deep breath, "As you witnessed, he was battered pretty badly. He was scratched, cut, and slashed, bitten, thrown all over, you name it. It was a wonder he didn't break any of his bones during the battle. However he was bleeding, badly. Thank god we didn't have to worry about internal bleeding. However," she paused as she shuddered, thinking about the operation she had preformed, "However, as I've said before, we almost lost him twice. Every single time we patched up one wound, another would reopen. At one point, we weren't sure he would make it. However, for some reason," pointing to her xiphoid process, **(A/N: That's at the base of the Sternum)**, "A red glow appeared there, and apparently Rei also had that glow, as we had to operate on her at the same time. I don't know why, but for some reason, they both seemed to stabilize and recovered smoothly," letting out a heavy sigh, "In a manner of speaking anyways," she added darkly.

Gendo pondered for a moment before speaking, "Is the boy awake? Or can you wake him?"

Ritsuko shook her heard, "No, and I will not wake him. His body is still too badly damaged. He won't be able to pilot for a while, until all of his wounds have properly sealed."

"How long will that take?" Misato interjected.

She looked at her clipboard as she responded, "He should be discharged by next week. However he is not to start moving until the end of the month. Piloting is definitely out of the question, until school starts. Chances are that he'll be stuck in a wheelchair for some time, because some of the wounds are so large that a large amount of movement will cause the scabs to crack."

"Then am I to assume he is under a sedative?" came Gendo's cool voice.

"That is correct."

"Then it is safe to discuss this," he looked at both women, "Is it possible, that this has to do with the tablets and prophesy?"

"How so?" Misato inquired.

"Think about it Misato," Ritsuko stated, "Based on the first tablet, it depicts Shinji in Rei's arms and Unit 00 is in Unit 01's arms. Already there is strong evidence of a powerful connection between the two. This could be the beginning of that connection." Misato stared at Ritsuko dumbly for a moment as she absorbed the information.

Once processed all she could say was, "Oh…that's what you're getting at."

"Doctor, you also mentioned a red glow, correct?"

"Yes sir, both of them had a red glow in their…" a thought then hit her, "Could it be that…?"

"What? What is it Rits?"

"It's a theory, but both of them could be gaining S2 organs, well in Shinji's case gaining, whereas Rei is regaining hers."

"What?"

"Calm down Sub-Commander, it is only a theory, but if that's true, they would've manifested themselves. No, I believe it is something different, something that will become an S2 organ. But as for the moment, we will drop the subject, and wait until our mythologists and researchers have come up with something in their research."

"Yes sir."

Gendo then started to walk towards the door, "We have seen enough, let the children rest. They need it," he then turned back towards Shinji, his face full of concern, "And they deserve it. They went through something no one should ever face."

"And what's that sir?" Misato asked, in a neutral tone.

"They fought against one of the Devil's warriors. They are by far more brutal, than any of God's angles can ever be." Misato simply nodded before she and Ritsuko followed Gendo out.

A four days had passed, and everyone was still in the infirmary save for Jon and Toji who were released a day after Misato had first visited the pilots, and Rei was release from her tube on that same day, but was required to check in on a day to day basis. Most of Asuka's 3rd degree burns had been reduced to 2nd degree burns, but she was kept suspended in the LCL until all of her burns properly healed. Natasha had spent the days sleeping, preparing for the operation that would restore her right arm.

After Rei's release from her long-term stay in her recovering tube, which she greatly despised with a new found passion, she spent hers days, by Shinji's bed, simply eating when she needed to and watched him, as he was kept unconscious for fear he might do something rash that would risk reopening his wounds. His bandages were changed daily. Rei never left his side except when his bandages, in which the doctors feared Rei, would react badly if she sees Shinji's slow healing wounds, and also at night when she spends the night inside the tube, as it helps her regain her strength.

Today, after inspecting Shinji's slow healing body, Ritsuko deemed it safe to release Shinji, but she insure that only his neck, head and left arm, from the elbow down where the only things he could control.

Ritsuko then came out from Shinji's room, and looked ahead to the bench on the wall to her left to see Rei sitting there, today wearing blue pyjama bottoms and a blue t-shirt instead of the hospital gown she wore after her release. Ritsuko inwardly smiled; glad to see Rei was actually trying to live a life now, unlike her previous ways before Third Impact.

She approached Rei and placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "He's awake if you want to speak to him. Just don't ask him about the extent of his injuries; because it might upset him and cause some," she bit her lip as she tried to find the best word to use, "It might cause some complications in the healing process. Just talk to him, update him, do whatever, just don't mention the battle, **unless** he chooses to talk about it. Okay?"

"Hai, Akagi-dono, and arigatou." Rei smiled at the doctor before she slowly rose and leaned on the wall. Although her body was producing the needed energy for her to move, she still was rather weak as he body was still not producing enough for her to properly do anything extraneous, such as walking, let alone standing. Ritsuko opened the door for Rei as she walked in. She leaned against the doorway, panting, and looked ahead to see Shinji's bed, only 3, 4 meters away. She took a deep breath and used whatever strength she could muster and walked towards the chair setup by his bed. As she walked, she fought to keep herself erect as her legs shook violently under the stress, from the lack of energy required to keep balance. The moment she approached the chair, she collapsed into it, as she sat down; arching her back against the back of the chair. Ritsuko stayed there for a moment before she deemed it safe to leave her, closing the door behind her.

Shinji, who had been contemplating on what had happened during the battle, was surprised to see Rei collapsing into the chair. He tried to move his arms to hold her hand, and found that he could only use his left forearm. He let out a sigh as he opted to speak.

"Rei…chan…are you…okay?" he asked in a very hoarse voice, finding that his throat was dry. Rei slowly leaned forward so that her forearms were resting on the bed, and looked at him for a moment.

She nodded as she replied, "I will be Shinji-kun. Fighting against the Hellspawn drained me greatly, as well as going 150 sync." She then slowly reached over to the nightstand beside her, and poured a glass of water, using both hands as she didn't trust herself to pour the glass with one hand. She then took the glass in one hand, the other underneath Shinji's head, and tilted it up as she brought the glass to his mouth. He slowly drank the water and he savoured the coolness of the liquid as it flowed down, moisturising his dry throat.

"How are you, Shinji-kun?" Rei asked as she set the empty glass down.

"I can't really tell you, because I have no feeling except my head and forearm," he replied in a cheery voice, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I see," Rei quietly replied. She then reached out and held Shinji's hand in both of hers as she propped her elbows on the bed.

"At least I can relax under the feel of your skin, Rei-chan," he stated, "So what have you been doing lately? And how long has it been?"

"It's been five days," she calmly replied, "Of those days; I spent the first 2 in a tube of LCL, as it supported me as my body restored my natural energy. The other three days, I spend in here, except at night when they do tests on me before I sleep."

"I see," another question then hit him, "What happened to the others?"

"Pilots Dang, Jackson, and Suzuhara are fine," she replied, "Dang and Suzuhara were released three days ago, Dang had a minor head injury whereas Suzuhara walked away unscathed as his Neural Connectors were dislodged. Jackson has a slightly worse head injury than Dang, and also has a broken wrist. He is still here. As for Pilots Kanatnikov and Soryu, I have no idea. They will not allow me to see them."

"I guess we'll find out later then," Shinji quietly replied.

"I suppose so."

"What happened when I fell unconscious?"

Rei recollected her thoughts as she remembered the battle, "After you fell unconscious, I awoke and saw that the Advocate, Cerberus as everyone seems to be calling it, prepare to finish you. I do not know what happened, but something happened to me, and my Eva went Berserker like yours did when you fought SEELE's Ninjutsu/Taijutsu Eva. Oddly enough, based on what I was told, yours also went Berserker at the same time. Together your Eva and I finished off the Advocate. Afterwards it exploded, and you saved me from the brunt of the impact. I fell unconscious afterwards, and woke up two days later in a hospital bed."

"Wow," he breathed out.

Rei took a deep breath before speaking, "When I saw that Cerberus was going to destroy you, I felt something that I've never felt before."

"What was it, Rei-chan?"

Rei bit her lip as she tried to find the words, "I believe the appropriate word is scared," Shinji raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

She looked him in the eyes as she continued, "I almost lost you that day. Had the Cerberus destroyed your S2 core, and it didn't explode, your ribs would've punctured your lungs. Either case, you could've died. I don't know how, but I felt you fall unconscious, and that was enough to bring me back up to see you there helpless," she gripped his hand tighter as she fought to hold another feeling that was ebbing its way through her mind, "I do not wish to lose you. Not now, not ever."

Shinji squeezed her hand in an assuring manner, "I don't want to lose you either. And for what it's worth, I felt your presence during the final moments of the battle, and that woke me up long enough to save you from the fall." Rei couldn't help but smile, touched by Shinji's words. Shinji then tugged on her hands, as he tried to bring her closer. Not getting the message, he brought up two of his fingers and motioned them towards him. As per his request Rei leaned closer. As she neared, he could feel her slow steady breaths. He watched her eyes shimmer with unshed tears, taking in the beauty of her pale skin.

When she neared, Shinji mustered all the strength he could and pressed his lips upon hers. Rei's eyes widened in surprised as she felt Shinji's lips touched hers. She could feel the warmth in his lips, and the soft smooth feel of his lips against hers. However before she could even begin to savour the moment, Shinji broke the kiss as his strength gave out and his head fell back into his pillow.

Rei started as Shinji incredulously for a moment before speaking, "What was the purpose of that?"

Shinji chuckled nervously before replying, "You really need to stop thinking every action done has a purpose. But in this case, I was hoping to ease the pain of the thought of almost losing me."

Rei blinked a few times before breaking into a small smile, "Thank you," then a thought hit her, "Can we do it again?" Shinji nodded. Rei brought herself closer to him, their noses practically touching. Their breaths tickled each others faces as they prepared to connect. However before they touched, the alarms went off causing her to jump in fright.

"Oh god, please let it not be one of them," Shinji quietly pleaded.

Suddenly a nurse stormed into the room and looked at Rei, "Your presence is needed in your Eva. You are to be back up."

"What?" Shinji stated, unable to yell, "She can't, not in this condition."

The nurse however shook her head, "I'm sorry, but the Commander as ordered it."

"Damn him," he cursed and turned his attention towards Rei, who was already setting herself down on the chair, "Please, don't go out there."

Rei looked at him, "I am sorry, but I need to go out there. Not because of him, but because I wish to protect you. I promise, I will be careful, and I will come back." She then nodded towards the nurse and gave Shinji one last look before she was wheeled out of the room.

"Damn you father. You will have to do something incredible if you want me to ever trust you completely."

"What is the status of the Sacrifice?" the Commander snapped.

"It is just by the LCL Lake, it's stopping now," Maya reported, "It looks like it will wait for the pilots again."

"Very well, launch Units 03 and 05, and prep Unit 00 to sortie, but only as backup."

"Yes sir," Misato angrily replied, "Jon, Toji you two are up. Good luck, LAUNCH EVAS 03 AND 05!" Instantly both black units shot up along the shafts as they neared the surface. Two trap doors opened on the ground as both units surfaced and came to an abrupt halt, the heads snapping up. Both were quickly released, and they both quickly took up stances.

"TAKE THAT THING OUT BEFORE IT IMPALES ITSELF!" Misato bellowed. Jon quickly got moving as he had his Eva sprint towards the SEELE Eva, Progressive Blades extended. However before he could even gain any ground, the Unit quickly impaled his core and begun the slow and painful transformation into a Hellspawn Advocate. Jon continued to charge, but was suddenly stopped when an A.T. Field formed around the sacrificed unit. Eva 05 collided with the field as it flung him back towards where he came.

**(A/N: Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE BEING, NOR THE NAME I GIVE IT)**

The SEELE Eva wrapped his arms around his midsection as the blade was absorbed into the core. It suddenly haunches over as it begin to writhe, its body convulsing and pulsating as the new power runs through its body. Sections on its body begin to form bubbles underneath the armour, with each and every one of them nearing the point of exploding. Even the head began to form bubbles as it threatened to explode. It roars out as if in pain as the power of the knife continues to course through its body. Suddenly, its right arm exploded, revealing a black muscular arm, its forearm red as blood, on each knuckle was a spike. In its hand, a mighty double sided axe, the blade covered in a sickly green aura. Its legs started to burst as they revealed muscular black legs. Below the knees, the legs were of the same shade of blood red, they appeared almost to be its boots if it were not for the flame-like patters that licked the knees. Soon the head exploded as the being reared its head back letting out a mighty roar. Its eyes pulsated with the same sickly green as that of its axe. Its head was jet black, save for a small white strip across his eyes, with white fang like marks under each eye. Either than its eyes, it had nothing. No hair, no mouth, not even a nose. However its face showed the bulges normally created by the nose and mouth giving the impression that it did underneath the layer of skin. It suddenly haunch over, as it brought its arms in on itself before arching its back, its arms spread out white as it cast off the remains of the sacrificed Eva to reveal a black body, save for its chest bore a black skull, the lower jaw on its abdomen. Suddenly, a black ball of energy appeared next to the being. It started to spin rapidly as it soon took on the familiar form of a Hellspawn.

"What the hell? Why is there only one this time?" Toji wondered aloud.

The mouth-less being let out a laugh as it spoke, "Silly human, I could've sworn that you would've figured it out by now. There are only two of you, so I only need one to assist me."

"What the hell? You can hear us?" Jon breathed out.

"O yes I can, Jonathan Bao Long Dang," Jon gasped as he heard the being state his full name, "I know your past, your thoughts, your feelings, everything. Just like I know what is happening at this very moment inside NERV, such as the fact they all fear what I am going to do to the two of you," he chuckled slightly before speaking again, "Since I already know so much about you, I'll let every one of you know a bit about me. I am Spawn, Lord of Terror. I am the 2nd of the Devil's advocates. I spread his words through fear and terror, just simply by playing on their thoughts. Although I cannot invade your minds, I can use what is in your minds as my tool. It is as simple as that. However, I am only the second, and there are plenty more Advocates to cause terror, so I'll just cause you pain. Now that you know who and what I am, it is time, FOR ME TO DESTROY YOU!" He let out a roar as he and the Hellspawn charged the two Eva's, their weapons raised above their heads. Jon and Toji quickly sprang into action as they charged them headlong.

"Jon, you take out the guard, I'll take out the boss."

"Why is that now?"

"Easy, you're still recovering. You'll have a better chance against the guard, **providing,** you don't get caught in its explosion when you kill it."

"Good point. Have fun."

"Will do." However as they neared the two warriors of Hell, they both jumped, the Hellspawn landing in front of Toji, while Spawn landed in front of Jon.

"What the hell? ARG!" Jon yelled out as Spawn backhanded his Eva, sending him careening into a mountainside.

"JON!" Toji cried out as he tried to approach him, only to find he was blocked by the Hellspawn, "DAMNIT! Why does it want Jon?" He quickly sprang into action as he flipped back a few times, landing next to a Mock Lance, pulling it out as he prepared to charge.

"Here's hoping they don't spread messages." He let out a roar as he charged the beast, the lance in hand. He jumped up and hammered the beast as he brought up its A.T. Field, which he easily cut through, slicing the beast in half. He jumped back just moments before it exploded.

"Well that was easy." He then charged towards Spawn, to only run into an A.T. Field. He raised his weapon and attempted to smash the field, only to find his weapon reflected off the field.

"Not this time!" Spawn stated, with an extreme edge to his voice as he waited for Jon to recover, "Unlike the actual Hellspawns, we Advocates learn from others mistake. Only the 6th Child can touch me now." Jon groaned as he brought his unit up. However before he could even take up a stance, his unit fell to its knees as he suddenly coughed up something. He opened his eyes to momentarily see the familiar red of blood, before the LCL cleaned it out.

"Oh you've gotta be fucking me," he cursed as he brought his Eva up. He took up a stance before charging headlong towards Spawn, letting out a roar as he brought back his right arm.

"Heh, don't think so," Spawn stated as he easily deflected the attack with his axe. Jon reacted by spinning full circle, in an attempt to strike his lower ribs, only to be deflected again as Spawn bounded forward ramming his shoulder into Jon forcing him back as he fell. Jon did a few back flips before leaping forward, letting out a fresh roar as he tried to attack again. Each time as he thrusts, parries, stabs, slashes, Spawn with great ease deflects each attack with his axe, giving Jon no ground.

"Is that the best you can do 6th Child?" Spawn goaded as Jon continued his attack, "Then again, you couldn't even hit Kyle when you fought him with your katars, while he used a simple bow staff." Jon snapped as he his attacks were becoming slow and more cumbersome as he let his anger controls him.

"Jon, calm down, don't let him goad you into doing something rash!" Misato yelled out.

"He can't hear you Sub-Commander, he's too angry," the Commander calmly pointed out.

"TAKE THIS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Jon yelled out as he brought up his right arm hammering it only to meet the ground. He quickly pulled out the blade as he started to attack again, this time throwing kicks into the mix. A punch here, a hook there, he was trying everything, backhanding, body checking, round houses, tornado kicks, karate chops, he was using whatever came to mind. Spawn simply blocked or deflected every attack that Jon threw at him and then some. Jon suddenly threw a kick with his left leg, when Spawn suddenly grabbed the leg. Jon looked at the demon to see his face bore the features of one who was smiling.

"Play time is over," he stated in a dark, hoarse voice, "TIME TO DIE!" he suddenly roared as he threw Jon over the lake. As his Eva flew over the lake Spawn pointed his axe towards Jon. He let out a roar as the aura glowed bright as it released bolts of energy, shooting it towards Jon. Each shot impacted him, inflicting great damage as it tore sections from the armour of his Eva.

Jon was writhing in pain as he yelled out painfully with each shot that hit him. He felt pain everywhere, in his legs, his arms, his torso, his chest, everywhere. Toji watched from afar as he watched, petrified in horror as each impact ripped off the armour, revealing flesh as the Eva bleed its purple liquid. Inside Jon was screaming in pain as he held on to the control yolks just to help him bare the pain. His eyes were shut so he failed to notice the cuts along his blue plug suit as Spawns attacks continued to eat away at his body, and the armour of his Eva.

He tried to fight the pain as he fought to will his Eva to land on its feet. When he was about to land, at the last moment his Eva flipped and landed with its feet wide apart and one hand on the ground as it slid a good 50 meters before stopping. Jon was panting hard, as he tried to ignore the pain. He looked up to see Spawn before him with his right arm extended out behind him. Jon quickly leaned back as the axe flew just inches above his chest before rebounding up, as he slammed his left arm forward, only to be deflected. His left arm swung out from the deflection, and before he could do anything, Spawn attacked again. The radio lines were instantly filled with a loud screaming as Jon felt Spawns attack.

"Jon!" Misato called out.

"Left lung has collapsed!" Shigeru called out. When Spawn had deflected the attack, he had swung his axe outwards again, and then slammed his axe into the lower left section of his Eva's ribcage, the blade just inches away from the S2 core.

"Tsh, I can't believe his armour actually stopped enough of that blow," Spawn stated, but laughed evilly anyways, "At least I've fucked up the pilot. That makes up for it." Jon inside was in extreme pain, both hands clutching his left side, as he fought to breathe. When the attack hit, he felt his lung imploding as he screamed out in pain. Now he was fighting in order to gain enough oxygen to his body.

"Damn it," he hoarsely breathed as he was wheezing heavily, "Even my asthma was never this bad."

"That's because you've never had one of your lungs collapsing on you." Spawn suddenly ripped out the blade, as a huge spout of purple liquid flowed freely from the wound. Jon gasped as he felt the air leave his lungs as he failed to scream. He choked as he attempt to breath in more LCL to oxidize lung again. He looked down to see blood flow freely for the wound. He turned his head towards Spawn, as he grabbed the control yolks as he prepared himself to fight again. However Spawn never gave him a chance to recover as he smashed the broadside of his axe into Jon's head, destroying the left side of his Eva's head armour casing, as his Eva careened until it crashed into the ground, skidding a bit before stopping.

"Pilots unconscious, damage to the skull, all activities have ceased within the Eva," Maya cried out.

"TOJI, GET IN THERE!" Misato yelled out desperately.

"I can't, the lance won't work."

'This isn't good,' Gendo thought to himself, 'If this doesn't end, Pilot Dang will most assuredly die. His Eva is not like the others.' He then let out a heavy sigh, as he pressed a button on his desk.

"Rei proceed to Terminal Dogma," he paused for a moment before continuing, "And retrieve the Lance of Longinus."

"Sir?" both Rei and Misato asked one confused the other in a worried manner.

"Do it. We have no other choice," he then release the button, "The mocks are only a facsimile. Only the original, can have any hope to piercing all A.T. Fields."

Rei quickly entered the familiar dark room of Terminal Dogma, and there, in the middle of the lack of LCL, where Lilith's cross once stood, floated the majestic two pronged Lance of Longinus. She stood there mystified for a moment before she heard someone saying that Spawn was about to strike Jon. She quickly grabbed the axe used the recently built catapult, engaged it and was soon rocketing up towards the surface. When she reached the surface, she saw Spawn had raised his axe above his head. She quickly sprung into action as she had the lance turn into its javelin form, and threw it with all her might.

Spawn turned his head as he watched the lance pierced his A.T. Field, "This isn't good." However as the lance neared him, it started to arc downwards until it impacted the ground before his feet.

He looked up as he laughed, "Looks like the Hellspawn did a pretty good job to you, 1st Child." He then let out an evil laugh as he wound up for his attack.

Rei bowed her head as she quietly spoke, "I am sorry Jon-san."

"Activity in Unit 05!" Makoto suddenly shouted. Rei snapped her head up to see Unit 05 activate at the last moment as its hands suddenly shot out and grabbed the handle of the axe, and held it there as it growled.

"What just happened?" Misato asked, disbelieving what she was seeing.

"Unit 05 has gone Berserker!" Maya called out, "138 sync ratio!"

"Impossible," Gendo mumbled to himself, "I thought her…no matter."

"What the hell!" Spawn growled out, completely surprise when Unit 05 sprung back to life as it grabbed the handle of his axe. Suddenly Unit 05 let out a roar as it shattered its mouth guard, destroying the rest of the head armour casing, revealing a bald brown skinned human head, which lacked eyebrows, a nose, cheekbone, ears and even lips. Its teeth were fully exposed; its gum line was part of the head itself.

Toji gagged, seeing the disfigured head of Jon's Eva, thinking to himself, 'Is that the true form underneath their armour?'

The Eva let out a roar as it pushed against the axe as it brought itself up to a standing position again. Spawn growled as he pushed back, but found his strength was matched. Every time he applied more pressure, the Eva seemed to balance out that pressure. Soon enough the Eva was back on its feet, pushing against Spawn with all its might. Suddenly the Eva released as it thrusts its blades forward, however Spawn reacted by using his A.T. Field and pushed against the ground propelling him away from the Eva. As he landed, the Eva charged him full force. He responded by charging the possessed Eva, his axe raised as he prepared to strike.

"Looks like you will provide me with a better fight that your pilot did," Spawn stated moments before they came into contact. Spawn hammered his axe only to be deflected by a blade. He used the axes momentum to allow him to spin around and hammer his axe towards Unit 05's shoulder. However it reacted by blocking it with its right blade, nearly shattering it however and thrust its other arm into Spawn's spine.

He let out a roar of pain, "DAMN YOU TO HELL I WILL!" He wrenched himself off the blade, as his black blood flowed freely from his back, spouting for a moment as it blanketed Unit 05 in a coat of black, turning it into a menacing creature of darkness. He viscously turns around as he attempts to slam the axe into the back of his attacker. However the tables had already turned against Spawn as it dropped down and swept him off his feet, before bounding up into the air, doing a few summersaults and then straightened itself pointing downwards. As it began to fall, the Eva started to spin its body. However its shoulder guards made it difficult to spin, however the guards enabled the Eva to readjust its course as it descended. Spawn groaned as he saw the Eva rapidly heading towards him. He was barely able to get out of the way when Unit 05 slammed into the ground. Spawn smirked when got up and looked behind him to see his prey stuck in the ground up to its chest. Its legs strained as it attempted to pull itself out; its exasperated roars could be heard.

"It's been fun, however," he raised his axe above his head, "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" He slammed his axe down as a sickening crunch could be heard as the ground the two behemoths stood upon erupted.

"JON!" Misato cried out.

"He just can't be dead," Toji stated, completely stunned from what he had just witnessed.

"Jon-san," Rei quietly spoke, sadness in her voice, "Shinji-kun, I am sorry, I could not protect your friend."

Everyone sat there shocked that one the pilots was slain by the Hellspawn Advocate. However, their fears suddenly spiked when they heard a monstrous roar coming from the Spawn. Their eyes were glued to the screen as they waited for the dust to settle. What they witnessed left many utterly shocked and surprised.

Somehow, Unit 05 had broken itself free at the last moment and slammed both of its arms into Spawns torso. Spawns eyes were wide in shock as his body trembled. They gasped when they saw in one of the hands of Unit 05 was Spawns S2 core. However it suddenly evaporated as Spawn started slowly stop trembling.

"Damn it, without my core, I'm finished…." His body slumped onto Unit 05, as the body continued to bleed its vile black blood. Suddenly, over the radio they could hear something what sounded like laughing. The radio was turned up to hear who was speaking.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" Jon laughed in a somewhat maniacal manner, "I can't believe it! She actually did that! I can't believe she actually did that! And I thought she despises me! I guess when push comes to shove she'll do crazy things….ugh."

"Jon? Jon!" Misato cried out frantically, "Toji, get him out of there!"

**So how was that, violent enough? Oh and was the battle bloody enough? I hope so, because I aim to go for what I want LOL. I actually reread this several times to work out the kinks, but I couldn't find that much, as I thought it was perfect. Well anyways, next chapter I'm going to take it easy, and simply write out the recovery and such. Oh yeah, and the 8th Child will be arriving in the next chapter, Chapter VII Enter Jane Tao. Note that this whole thing has been happening in the summer. So chances are Chapter VIII will involve them getting ready, and Chapter XI will be them going to school and all, That's all I have right now for ideas, but most likely I will be making the Christmas special for this story, in a separate entry. Well anyways, that's all from me.**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	7. Enter the 8th Child

**Inescapable Grasp of Eva**

Chapter VII Enter the 8th Child

**Hey guys, glad you enjoyed the chapter. At least I know that it's starting to become a source of interest amongst some of you guys. Anyways, some people have been asking for fluff and a chapter of no battles, well here you go; I'm going to take a break from the battles, and simply write 'normally'.**

**TheLegendaryManHimself: Yeah, Yui did set Gendo straight, however, not completely, as you'll see as the story goes on. As for Fuyutsuki, you'll see him later; however it won't be for a while.**

**CrimsonGaze: Well I can't promise you a chapter of waff, at least for this one. But I'm considering doing a chapter, just pure Shinji and Rei. Maybe next chapter.**

**WebKnight: Yeah I suppose the dialogue was a bit over the top, but meh, it's my story, and he's the Lord of Terror. I know that gives you ideas, but sadly he's not the telepathic type. However I'll make sure that there are telepath Hellspawns later. Yes, I'm glad you enjoyed the lack of Sam in the battle. Considering what happened to him. And as for Asuka opening a can of whoop ass on him…that is left to be seen.**

**Naon Tiotami: You really need to stop freaking out. Sure I'm a die heart S/R fan but I still appreciate a good S/A story.**

**CG1 Temporal: Would you care to be a prereader?**

**JamesConrad01: I'm glad you enjoyed the battle. There is more to come. However if you expect violence in the next three, don't, however I'll try my best to make it descriptive.**

Shinji laid there in bed as he quietly seethed in anger over the fact Rei was required to possibly pilot her Eva. He was angry that his father had ordered Rei possibly to her death, without caring what Rei's feelings were or even the possibility she was not strong enough to even move her Eva. His thoughts were soon disturbed by a huge commotion of various equipments being pulled out from a nearby room, along with the sound of people frantically trying to sort out the situation.

"I wonder what's going on?" he thought aloud. Soon the noise died when. His door soon after opens as Rei is wheeled in, wearing her blue bottoms and t-shirt, her hair still wet from a recent shower. Shinji noticed she was hanging her head in a shameful manner as if she had been punished. He felt his anger rise again wanting to know what his father did to make her sad. He waited until the nurse sat Rei down into the seat and left with the chair before he asked.

"Rei-chan, what's wrong? Did my fath…I mean, the Commander yell at you?" Rei looked up, revealing thin streams of tears, shimmering in the light as they continue down her face.

"He did not," she quietly responded, "However; I feel I was at fault for the battle that had just occurred."

"Rei-chan, what are you talking about?" now feeling confused.

"As you know, I was only to be deployed as backup. So I was on the catapult waiting when I was told to enter the battle. Before that, Jon and the Hellspawn, Spawn as it calls itself, engaged in one-on-one combat. When I was called, Jon had lost and was about to be slain." Her voice was nearly inaudible the whole time.

"What?" Shinji breathed out in disbelief, his eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Spawn imbedded his axe here, the bottom left section of his ribcage," showing Shinji the general of where the strike was made, "It nearly struck the S2 engine of his Eva. However, the damage was much more substantial than that. The attack had collapsed his left lung," Shinji's eyes widened even further, completely shock at the ferocity of the Hellspawns.

"Why didn't he run?" Shinji croaked out.

Rei shook her head, "He could not. Spawn had deployed an A.T. field around them, and he was too strong and too fast for him to get away. By the time I had joined, he had a major skull fracture, internal bleeding, head trauma, and massive wounds, all over his body from being thrown about and from a series of energy blasts. I believe his head injuries were severe, as when his head was struck the head armour shattered."

"Oh my god…" he quietly replied as the information sank in, "What happened next? In fact what the hell happened to Jon?"

She closed her eyes, shuddering as she forces herself to remember, "After I had retrieved the Lance of Longinus as I was ordered to, I surfaced to see Unit 05 was already down and Spawn was about to strike him down. I quickly threw the lance piercing the A.T. field," she shuddered yet again as she drew in quick breaths, "But the lance landed short of him." Her hands that had once been lying limp on the armrest quickly clenched into tight fists.

"I thought that I had failed him," starting to shudder violently as she battled to keep her emotions in check, "If his Eva did not go Berserker, he would've died. But…" he voice trailed off as she hugged herself in an attempt to control her shaking body.

"But what Rei-chan?" Shinji gently whispers, as he reaches out, resting the back of his hand on her knee. She stops shuddering as she opens her eyes and looks down upon the hand that rested upon her knee. She sniffs a few times, fighting back the tears as she picks up the hand, holding it tightly in hers as she prop her elbows on the edge of his bed, and starts crying, pressing her forehead into his fingers.

"He was still synced with his Eva," Rei sobbed, taking in sharp breaths in an attempt to control her tears, "He was injured even further due to speeds even he could not execute without hurting himself," she tightened her grip on his hand, "If I had thrown the lance with greater force I would have prevented injuries from occurring."

Shinji squeezed her hand in return as he replies, "Rei-chan, you were lucky to have been able to lift the lance. Remember, your energy was drained during the last battle. You couldn't have done much, especially in your condition."

"But I was-"

"No buts about it," Shinji stated firmly, surprising Rei, "You are not at your best. There was no way you could have helped Jon without hurting yourself," he then changes his expression as he smiles warmly at her, "Besides, I'd rather have your company over anyone else's anytime, Rei-chan."

Rei sniffed and wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, "Thank you, Shinji-kun."

"My pleasure Rei-chan," then tugging on Rei's clasped hands, "Now how about we resume what we were doing before the emergency okay?" Rei giggled slightly as she wiped away the residual tears. Shinji smiled broadly when he heard Rei giggle.

"You should laugh more often Rei. It suits you."

She leans in, so that their noses nearly touched, "I will aspire to do so, Shinji-kun." She tilted her head slightly as her lips met Shinji's.

They were immediately bathed by a warm felling as their lips met. They could feel each others breathing against their cheeks as they enjoyed the feel of one another's lips. Shinji released Rei's hands as he brought up his forearm as he gently caressed the smooth silky skin of her neck.

'Her lips are so smooth,' Shinji thought to himself as they kissed, 'I wish Rei was the first girl I kissed instead of Asuka.'

'This kiss is most enjoyable. I must do this more often with Shinji-kun.' They soon break the kiss and not a moment too soon as Misato storms in all teary eyed. She stumbles towards them, and stops short of the bed as she leans on the back of Rei's chair for support.

"Misato, what's wrong?" Shinji asks worriedly as he watches Sub Commander cry.

"It's Jon," she sobs wiping the tears with the sleeve of her shirt, "He's gone into a coma." Shinji and Rei gasp in shock.

"Ritsuko doesn't know what's wrong. She's repairing the damage, but he's in a coma. He slipped into it in mid-operation. She doesn't even know what happens…Oh god I can't believe this is happening." She falls onto her knees as she cries uncontrollably into her hand. Shinji and Rei could only watch helplessly as Misato continues to cry. Moments later Maya enters to see Misato on the floor crying.

"Misato," she cries out, as she rushes up to her, "Its okay, its okay, Jon's going to be fine, she's managed to get the internal bleeding controlled, and she's restored Jon's lung. You already know he's in a coma, but that's the best thing that could happen to him."

Misato looks up to Maya, "How?" shrieking out, "How can Jon fall into a state of unconsciousness constitute as a piece of good news!"

"The drugs to keep him unconscious were interfering with the operation. Because he was in a coma, we could continue the operation much quicker, and save his life, without being so cautious. He's already stabilized. He is going to be fine." Misato sniffs a few times before she cries into Maya's shoulder. She had only known Jon for a week and already they had a connection. And now just when he was starting to finally settle in, an Advocate has waltzed in and put Jon into a coma for who knows how long.

Maya looks up at the two sympathetically, "Sorry you guys had to find out like this."

"Ibuki-san, what about Asuka and Natasha? How are they?" Shinji inquired, barely able to lift his head.

Maya bit her lip, as she struggled between telling and not telling, "Sorry guys, but I don't think Misato would-"

"I have just completed regenerating my right arm," a Russian voice suddenly interjects. Everyone looks at the door to see Natasha, in her white plug suit, sporting a full arm.

"Regenerate?" Shinji breathes out in wonder, "Like how Toji regenerated his?" Natasha simply nods, "How did you lose your arm in the first place?" Natasha closes her eyes as her faced grimaced in pain, remembering the incident, as she subconsciously rubs her right arm.

She opens her eyes and looks at him, "After I struck down the Hellspawn with its own weapon, as you already know, it exploded. However, when it did, its axe also exploded in my Eva's hand. So I suffered the damaged dealt by the explosion. The explosion more or less destroyed my forearm. But, thanks to your good Doctor, and NERV, my arm is back and fully functional," smiling at as she stated her last sentence, then noticing Misato, "What happened to Misato?"

Shinji and Rei looked at one another before turning to face Natasha again, this time Rei speaking, "Jon-san has entered a coma."

"He what?" she asks, as she falters, leaning against the doorway for support.

"He has entered a coma during his operation," Rei repeated.

"How, and what happened?"

"I can answer that," a new voice suddenly replies. The pilots look into the hall to see Toji standing there, hands in his pockets, looking down shamefully.

"The Advocate fought him in one on one combat. Jon lost. He almost died, twice. Once when the thing slammed its axe into his side, deflating his lung, and nearly cracking the Eva's engine, second time was when he was down for the count. If his Eva didn't go Berserker, he would have been a goner. However, his Eva pulled moves that not even he could do without hurting himself. So, there you have it in a nutshell. Jon lost, his Eva hurt him further to defend him, and now, he's out for who knows how long."

"Until his Eva is back online," a female voice speaks from behind. Toji wheels around to see Ritsuko standing behind him.

"I had the MAJI run some tests on the Eva," she explains as she walks in, "And found that somehow, Jon and the Eva are completely synced together for the time being."

Misato growls as she gets up and grabs Misato by the collar of her shirt, "Just what the hell are you saying, Ritsuko? That Jon's stuck like that until this Eva is fixed?" Misato stared into Misato's face to see the hurt in her eyes.

She sympathesised, but knew she didn't know the kids well, but tried to speak in the most assuring voice as she quietly replies, "It appears to be that way."

"WHAT?" she shrieks, "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT SO LONG AS HIS EVA IS NON-FUNCTIONAL, JON'S OUT FOR THE COUNT?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she firmly replies as she tries to pry Misato's hands off.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE OVERSEEING THE REPAIRS OF UNIT 05, NOT HERE CHIT CHATTING WITH US!"

"Sub Commander, stand down," a voice growled. Everyone looked to the door for the umpteenth time to see Gendo standing there, looking rather solemn, "You cannot rush the repairs, or the healing. Jon has some issues to resolve with his mother."

"What are you talking about sir?" Misato whispers out, releasing Ritsuko as her arms hung limp.

"I am saying that Jon and his mother were not on the best of terms when she died. Or rather, became the soul for Unit 05. Even if Jon and Unit 05 are to be fully restored, it is up to him and his mother, to decide when Jon will wake up and pilot again. Until that time, we can only ensure Jon's body is fully healed and that his Unit is combat ready. Because I assure you, the moment Jon awakes, he's going to have a new found sense of duty."

"That actually makes sense," Ritsuko states, "It's a similar fashion when Shinji first hit the 400 sync ratio. He merged with his Eva, and if I'm correct, it was his Eva and him who chose the leave. So same concept I'm betting in this. We just have to wait it out until Jon's ready to wake up."

"So that leaves us with one available pilot," Misato says aloud, "Natasha is fine, but her Eva is still being repaired, Rei won't be ready for at least a week, Sam might not be able to with his wrist, and Asuka's still recovering from her burns, and all and-" she gasps as she realised what she had just said.

"Asuka got burned? How bad?" Shinji cries out from his bed.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Misato sobs, "Oh god, I shouldn't have said anything." She suddenly runs out of the room, with Maya and Ritsuko hot on her trail.

Shinji turns to his father, "Father, what the hell happened to Asuka."

Gendo lets out a heavy sigh, "I suppose you have a right to know. As you know, when a Hellspawn is slain, it explodes. Unfortunately for Unit 02 and Asuka, the one she fought exploded in front of her. The explosion burned her severely. I will not tell you the extent, but if I was to wake her up, while she's still healing, all of NERV would resonate in her painful scream. That is how bad it is."

"God my god," Shinji breathes out in shock. Rei could only sit there, while Toji and Natasha stood rooted to their spots, dumbstruck by the extent of her injuries. It made Shinji's injury sound minor in comparison. Rei had a feeling, but she could not confirm, as she was not allowed inside Asuka's room.

Gendo turns to go, "You will be released on Monday. I have arranged that both of you are released. So for the next 3 days you need to rest, as you will need your strength. You're going to be enduring pain during the movement as they get you back. However, during this time, you may notice that you are regaining mobility in your other limbs. I will say this right now, DO NOT; move anything except your arm, and your head. Is that understood?" Shinji nods this head, "Good. If your mother were in her body, she would have my head for putting you into that mess. Do not be surprised if Unit 01 is overprotective of you the next time you sit in the plug." He nods his head and walks down the hall, leaving the four pilots alone with one another.

"Did my father just make a joke?" Shinji asks dumbly.

"I do not believe so, seeing as your father was in command of the mission, and if she was alive, she would do what any mother would do. Protect their child from harm," Rei quietly replies. Shinji smiles wryly as he thinks how Asuka is somehow suffering while Jon is in a bed, unconscious for god knows how long.

"Hey Shinji, I'm heading out. See you in a few days, ya hear?" Toji states as he turns to go.

"Sure, I'll be in a chair hopefully by Monday," Shinji replies, smiling at his friend. Toji nods and leaves.

"I shall be going as well. I need to shower," Natasha states as she takes a sniff of herself, "Good lord, I smell a lot worse than I had expected. Good day, and get well." She leaves as well.

Shinji was about to settle in for some sleep when he hears a snide remark, "So, you two Japs are couples eh?" Shinji and Rei look to the door to see Sam standing there, his hair undone, leaning against the door, his arms crossed, as he stares at them smugly.

"What do you want, Pilot Jackson," Rei replies from her seat.

"Oh nothing really, except that I'm enjoying the fact that you two are the weak pile of shit that you Japs are," he rudely replies with a wide smirk on his face, "I swear, if I knew I was going to be surrounded by you Japs, I would have turned down the chance to pilot Eva. Nothing's worth working around this crap. And what's with the Nazi in the tube? At least she got what she deserves."

"Explain yourself," Rei snapped out.

"Oh you didn't know?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"We were not told in detail."

"Oh, ho, ho," he laughs out, "I'm going to enjoy this."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asks, raising his head.

"The Nazi is in an LCL tube, covered, and I mean covered from head to toe, somehow her most tender area survived but-"

"Quit stalling and tell us!" Shinji yells out before his head fell back onto the pillow.

He walks up to Shinji's bed, places his fists on either side of Shinji's pillow as he looms dangerously close to him, with an evil grin on his face, "She's covered, in," he chuckles for a moment, then emphasizing the next few words, "Third, degree, burns." He starts to laugh as he sees the look of horror on their faces.

"At least crashing here has some perks. At least I can see you Japs freak out as you watch your, 'friends' get hurt. That's the difference between us White Americans, to all other part Americans and the rest of the world. We only never allow ourselves into situations where we can get badly hurt, or even killed. You are nothing to me, so stay out of my way. And now with Jon in a coma and Natasha useless until her Eva's fixed, I can do what I want in battle. See you guys around." He walks out laughing.

"Asuka, in 3rd degree burns," Shinji weakly croaks out in completely shock, "That's…that's just horrible…"

"Asuka-san needs to be in a tube of LCL to live? Are the Hellspawns that powerful?" Rei whispers.

"Asuka," Shinji breathes out as he looks up to the familiar white ceiling, as he felt hot tears stream down his face. It was a really bad day for the Evangelion pilots.

"AHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Shinji yells at the top of his lungs as the nurses try to sit him down on a wheelchair, but to of no avail. Every movement always resulted in a wave of pain for Shinji. Misato began to worry that Shinji would be stuck longer, but hated the idea as she knew Rei would stay by his side.

She knew they were getting involved, but she knew it was unhealthy for Rei to stay here and do nothing else. She also noticed that Rei was starting to lose weight, and that was a sure sign she was not eating, or not eating properly. She had to somehow get Shinji out of the hospital and into the wheelchair, without him screaming and squirming as they tried to lift him up. However, because of the extent of his injuries, any movement would cause him pain.

"How the hell are we going to get Shinji out of here," she says aloud.

"I can help you with that," a female voices states from behind Misato. She wheels around to see a Chinese girl, with shoulder length hair tied up into a pony tail, wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, standing behind her.

"And you would be?" she asks suspiciously as she raises an eyebrow.

"I am Jane Tao, 8th Child, pilot of Unit 07," she replies politely.

"Oh. You're early. You're not due until the end of the month," her voice ringing with surprise.

"Yeah I was, but my transfer orders were changed after Unit 05 was damaged," she replies.

"Well anyways, I'm Sub Commander Katsuragi, but please, call me Misato. Anyways, you said that you can help us with this situation."

Jane nods, "Yes I can," she approaches Shinji and looks to the nurses, "Please flip him on his back."

"What!" he yells in surprise.

"Trust me, you will only feel the pain of being flipped," Jane replies, "And be glad I am helping you, because I normally do not help people I do not know." Shinji nods as the nurse carefully flip him over, only resulting in a few moans of pain. Jane looms over the bed, and places her right hand and gently rubs against his back.

Rei however eyes her suspiciously, "Pilot Tao, what are you doing?"

"I need to know if he has any injuries on his back," she soon removes her hand, "At least his back isn't injured. Now, what I am going to do is a bit of acupuncture. I am going to numb you from the neck down, alright?" Shinji nods. Jane then gets on the bed and straddles Shinji. Rei continues to eye her suspiciously, as she suddenly feels an urge to shove her right off.

'Why do I feel this anger towards her? She has done nothing offensive to me. Is this jealousy? I must ask someone of this matter later.' Jane then opens her hands and holds them in a karate chop fashion, her middle fingers pointing towards his back. She takes a moment to breathe before slamming middle fingers along certain points on his back. As she does so, Shinji braces himself for pain, clenching his eyes shut. However from the moment her first contact, he notices that he cannot feel the stinging pain or the weight around his waist.

"What just happened?" he asks Rei.

"What do you mean?" Rei replies, raising her eyebrows.

"Did she actually numb me from the neck down? I can't feel anything besides my head."

"Good," Jane states as she jumps off, "Get him on the chair now. The numbing is only temporary." Sure enough moments after the nurses sit him down, he starts groaning in pain as he wraps his left arm around his abdomen. Rei instinctively stands next to Shinji as she lowers herself to his level.

"Shinji-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rei-chan," he painfully replies.

"No you're not, Shinji, and you are NOT to do anything except rest, GOT IT?" Misato states as she shoves her face in front of Shinji.

"Got it, Misato-san," he nervously replies.

Misato smiles brightly, "Good. Rei, take him home. If you want to walk back, fine with me, but there is a Section 2 officer waiting to drive you if need be."

"Thank you, Sub Commander," she starts to walk out, pushing Shinji along, and stops next to Jane, "Good day, Pilot Tao."

"Good day yourself, Rei was it?" Jane politely responds.

"That is correct, however I would prefer it if you call me, Ayanami." Jane politely nods as Rei walks out.

"So with that done, what are we going to do about your living arrangements?" Misato states as she approaches Jane.

"There is no need Sub Commander," Jane calmly replies as she turns to go, "I shall be living in assigned quarters until my house is constructed."

"Constructed? House?" raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've already discussed it with the Commander, and he approves. I'll be living on the outskirts of town once my cabin's been built."

"But why don't you want to live in the city, and close to NERV?" eyeing the new girl suspiciously.

Jane however shrugs, "I just prefer it to live on my own. I'll get picked up when I'm needed to pilot, and I prefer living in the country side. I lived that way back in China, so I prefer to continue that lifestyle. Is there anything else you need me to do, ma'am?" Misato shakes her head. Jane walks down the hall and takes a left.

Misato on the other hand dumbly scratches her head, "Great, we've got a KGB, a military boy, a slanderous racists and a country girl added to our team, which already consists of, an ex-self-loathing, now back boned and caring son of the boss, a quiet nearly emotionless girl, a proud and somewhat snobby university grad and a local jock who happens to care for his sis," she smiles, "People may find it weird, but I'm sure this is going to be a great family of pilots. Save for Sam that is. Man, what's his problem." Misato laughs as she leaves the room.

**And that concludes the latest chapter. As for the next chapter, most likely, a pure moment between the two as they get home, and spend a few days together. To those who like Jon, don't worry, he's not out. I'll wake him up in couple of chapters. And boy it will be an explosive one. And sorry, but I had to put Sam in there. He's the asshole, so I need him to start playing the role. Well anyways, that's all from me.**

**Cheers Ja ne**


	8. Plans for the story

**To fellow reviewers, I have come to the decision, to revise, and rewrite my story Inescapable Grasp of Eva. **

**Reasons are as follows:**

**I introduced the characters too quickly.**

**I rushed through the story, therefore not giving Jon, or Natasha a chance to reveal who they are. Sam is because I don't plan to make him that important right away.**

**The relationship, now that I think about it between Shinji and Rei was extremely farfetched, and it left little room to grow.**

**Rei herself showed no real signs of emotional growth and that really messed up her character.**

**The story didn't really take off till Chapter 3, because I had only intended this story to be a side project, something to do for fun, instead of becoming the hit that it is now.**

**That's just a few of my reasons; if you want more, please ask me. Expect it next week. I plan to delete the current story, and start from scratch, so therefore, add me to your list of people you keep track of, so that you can get it fresh, hot off the press when I submit it online. So be on the look out for the 1st of a four part story, Inescapable Grasp of Eva, Gathering of the Children. Just to you guys know, the other three are, Pain of Eva, Forever in the Grasp, and Wrath of the Evangelion. The names are not certain; I may or may not alter them, depending on if I think it suits the theme behind each segment.**

**Just to give a little background on the Gathering of the Children, it will mostly focus on the children, as they grow a bit. Generally I will reintroduce Natasha Kanatnikov, Jon Dang, Samuel Jackson and Jane Tao, in that order, and allow all but Sam a chance to grow. Also, I will take Shinji's and Rei's relationship a bit more seriously, and do some actually development, and to those who are Asuka fan's, she will attempt to foil their relationship. If you have ideas on how, please PM me your ideas. Also, the first three Hellspawns will still be introduced. Therefore, Cerberus, Spawn, and the third one I haven't introduced yet, Destrost, will still make their appearances. So basically sums it up.**

**Summary:**

**It has been well over a year since 3rd Impact, Shinji and Rei are 16, while Asuka and Toji are 16. The three 'primary' children live together with their guardian, Misato Katsuragi. However, like all good things, this peace and distance from the Evangelions wasn't meant to last. SEELE has somehow returned, and all 4 old men want vengeance, and do it by means necessary. The four of them, along with 4 new pilots, will pilot the Evangelions, as they fight against SEELE, who will stop at nothing, to destroy Tokyo-3.**

**That's generally the summary; I will probably alter it a bit when I dish out the prologue. Well anyways, that's all from me, I will see you guys sometime next week.**


End file.
